Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling
by Vultarian01
Summary: This is a humanized MLP:FIM pro wrestling fanfiction. This story follows the Main Six, who make their own fake, private wrestling company, and indulge themselves in their passion. They will make friends, experience new things, and face personal challenges. Enjoy their story, and the story of other colorful characters, as they face the world; one suplex at a time.
1. Renevations

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Welcome to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling. I know that some of you already thought the old story (CCPW) was fine, but I honestly couldn't keep writing it. I didn't like the way it turned out, and I wanted to "rewrite" it. I use parentheses around rewrite because, for a fair part of the first 17 chapters or so (I can't predict honestly), it will be relatively the same material with some differences put in for improvement. I looked at my old story, and I really did enjoy writing it, but I knew I could do better. So, this is my improved version of CCPW. I hope you enjoy. Danke.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of it's respective characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Two months ago…_**

The Main Six had decided to delve together into their favorite sport: Professional Wrestling. They could make their own matches and wrestle each other for fun. After a couple months of planning, they had everything set up except for a place to do it. That's when Rainbow Dash suggested that they could use the abandoned building that was located outside of town. Rainbow Dash said that the city used to own the building, but it eventually got condemned and everybody just seemed to forget about it. So, they planned to regroup there after school was over and a quick lunch.

When the six friends arrived, they saw that the outside of the building was square and looked rather small. However, when they went through the hallway entrance, stepped inside and flipped the light switch, it looked completely different. The inside was still small, but not too small, as it looked somewhat similar to a sub-standard gymnasium. The lighting was dim, but it seemed bright enough to show the entire room. There were bleachers on each side of the room that could probably hold about 900 people each, maybe? The middle of the room was large and spacious; perfect for a wrestling ring. In the far back of the room, there was a wide door that looked almost like a pair of double doors, but it turned out to be a sliding door. The door led to a narrow hallway which led to three more doors at the end. The one on the left led to the girl's locker room, the one on the right led to the boy's locker room, and the door at the end of the hallway led to a small office complete with a bookshelf covering the back, a wide desk, and three chairs facing it. It was the perfect. However, the place was filthy and was in dire need of some renovating. But that was okay because they had help.

After a couple days of preparing, the girls, and a few of their relatives, came by to begin the creation of their wrestling company: Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling. They started by cleaning the building from head to toe until it was at least somewhat presentable. They built the ring with the necessary supplies given to them courtesy of the Apple family for having so much leftover junk in their shed. The mats were laid down around the outside of the ring that they got from the large storage closet in the gym, and they also put up the barricades at the base of the bleachers. But what's the point of having barricades and guardrails if you don't have an actual audience, right? Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie got that covered. They used their rather large assort of stuffed animals, and set them up in the bleachers. Meanwhile, Twilight installed recording devices inside most of the stuffed animals. Using a small remote control, Twilight or any of her friends could activate the recording devices in each of the stuffed animals with a volume adjuster and two basic settings: Cheers, and boos. They would use the lighting equipment they had installed in the middle of the ceiling to light up the middle of the ring, but would keep the lights in the bleachers really dim, almost turned off even, so they couldn't see the stuffed animals very well, thus creating the reasonable illusion of a live audience. A few of the stuffed animals would also have bulbs tied to a strap around their neck which, when remotely switched on, would give off bright, periodic flashes to mimic cameras taking pictures just to give it that extra bit of realism. They also put up some beam lights and pointed them toward the red curtains covering the entrance to the hallway which is used for their "grand entrances" as Rarity called them. Rarity personally made the curtains for the grand entrances of each wrestler (after removing the door of course). Rarity also took the liberty of making the entrance themes (with the input from her friends), the wrestling attire, and the red carpeted runway from the curtain to the ring. Rainbow Dash helped making the commentator's table and movies it in front of the bottom center of the bleachers from the right side building entrence's perspective.. They brought five microphones for them to use for announcements and stuff, as well. But what's a fight to start without a bell? Luckily Pinkie Pie kept a bell in her hair just in case of bell emergencies like these. Pinkie Pie also organized both locker rooms and (with the help of Twilight) organized the office at the end of the hallway that they can use for meetings.

They were nearly finished; their work almost done. It was time for the finishing touch. In the middle of the white canvas ring, they painted their logo. It was a simple design, but it managed to pop out reasonably well. They painted a large, goldish-bronze circle with the paint they had on hand. Within the circle they painted C.C.P.W. in purple, the left side of each letter outlined with gold; and similarly, the out and insides of the circle thinly outlined with purple. The girls and the others who have worked hard to make this happen, each took a moment to step back and take it all in; the fruits of their labor.

"You know… if you look at the logo and squint your eyes a bit… it kinda looks like we smeared peanut butter and jelly on it," Pinkie Pie observed, "And you could say that the white ring canvas is the white bread that holds the PB&J together… which is much tastier than using yucky wheat bread. Unless it's honey wheat, then I guess its okay."

"Eeyup." nodded Big McIntosh.

After almost two straight months of non-stop work, they were finally finished. The Main Six were grateful for the help of their families, and that they actually went through with it. It wasn't anything dazzling or sumptuous, but it was still theirs; their own ring, their own building (so to speak), their own company (also so to speak). Amazing what a group of people could accomplish if they worked together.

The day was near its end, and they were weary from their labor. They all went home with their minds eagerly contemplating what would await them at their first official meeting at Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling next week. Were they ambitious in pursuing this? Yes. Will they have to work through some tribulations? Most likely. Did they have any regrets? No. They had a passion for professional wrestling, and even then that was not what held them together. It was their friendship and loyalty to each other that did. And no matter what they will face, they will stand tall and face the darkness together. Putting aside the overly dramatic ambiance, this was going to be the best times of their young lives. Lots of fun and lots of laughs will be had, no doubt.

Anyway, it's just pro wrestling. What could go wrong?

* * *

 **I laugh evilly in my room, stroking my cat (I don't have a cat). Until next chapter. Arevoir.**


	2. The First Meeting

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. This is my second "rewritten" chapter, and I hope you find it to be an improvement. Danke.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own MLP or any of its respective characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _One week ago…_**

It was a pretty standard Saturday afternoon for most adolescents not wanting to go lay some smackdown for the hell of it. After a long week of school, the Main Six's anticipation for their first meeting were mixed; fortunately, with more excitement than nervousness. After going home to get their things, they decided how they would get there with most of their parents being at work. The only ones in the group with Driver's licenses and vehicles of their own were Applejack and Rarity. So, both of them went to pick up the other members of their group: Applejack going to pick up Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in her red 2003 Dodge Ram pickup truck, and Rarity picking up Twilight and Pinkie Pie in her silver 2010 Honda Civic Sedan.

The two vehicles eventually picked up their passengers and made their way out of the Canterlot city limits into the south-western countryside. Unlike the south-eastern countryside of Canterot, where Applejack lived, the south-western side was not as populated, but it was just as abundant with trees and foliage. This worked out well for them since they didn't want to attract any kind of attention, especially since most of the building they were using was blocked by the fairly tall and healthy trees.

They took a hidden dirt route that lead to a large, circular clearing. The trees were densely packed together, almost like they were in the middle of the thick woods. Yet, they were not that far from civilization; only one mile outside Canterlot, really. Applejack and Rarity drove through the dirt, gravel, and patches of weeds that collected within the clearing over the years of neglect, and made their way to the left side of the building. The sides of the building had large bushes and overgrown shrubs, so they had to had most of them cut down or pulled out, leaving a wall that would camouflage their rides. Not that they needed to, but it never hurt to be extra careful sometimes.

"Well, we're here-"

"Whohoooo! We're here, we're doing it!"

"Pinkie Pie, stop hopping in the seat, you're making my car bounce! And I haven't even parked yet!"

"Sorry."

Rarity parked beside AJ's truck and turned off her ignition, allowing Twilight and Pinkie Pie to exit the car. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy followed. After a quick stretch, the girls made their way to the front doors of Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling's building. The first doors were unlocked, but the second set that actually accessed the gymnasium, weren't. The first time they got there, they couldn't open it, and had to pick it with one of Rarity's bobby pins. Luckily, after a bit of scavenging, Twilight found a keychain that had all the keys to every door in the building.

Twilight searched through the keys until she found the one she needed and opened the double doors, entering the gymnasium, the only light illuminating it being the wide, rectangular windows at the top of the side walls in the room.

"Ugh, you'd think it would be a little brighter in here with the sun out." said Rarity, looking through her purse to find a mini-flashlight.

"I think a cloud started passing over the sun as we came in. It should blow over soon enough, not that we need to wait." Twilight offered, walking ahead to switch on the lights.

"You can see just fine, Rarity," said Applejack, fanning herself with her hat, "Just watch yer feet."

"I bet you you're just afraid something's about to come out and scare you, huh, Rarity?!" Pinkie Pie teased.

Rarity rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh, please-"

"BOOWAKAWAKA!" Rainbow Dash suddenly yelled, jumping in front of Rarity and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy and Rarity jumped, Fluttershy briefly screaming. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie rolled on the floor laughing while the lights dimly lit the room.

"Please don't do that…" Fluttershy breathed, clutching her pounding chest.

"Okay, you two have had your fun, but now it's time to get started," Twilight told Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, who got off the floor, "We should head over to the office to start the meeting- Wait!"

The girls whipped their heads back at Twilight's sudden exclamation.

"What is it, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, still trying to slow her heart-rate from the literal jump scare.

"I forgot my bag in Rarity's trunk, I almost forgot," Twilight admitted with a bashful smile, "I better go get it. You girls can go on ahead."

Applejack put her hand on her hip with an amused half-smile. "Lookie here, the honor role student is slippin' on her duties." She commented with a good natured wink.

Twilight crossed her arms with her own dry amusement. "Unfortunately, as smart as you think I am, I'm not perfect, Applejack." She reminded as she began her walk back to Rarity's car.

"Nope! No matter how much you really wanna be, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie chimed, troll-faced.

"Oooooh, you just got told!" Rainbow Dash laughed, pointing at Twilight.

Twilight gave the two girls a sarcastic laugh before walking past them with a faint, legitimate chuckle escaping her lips.

* * *

 _ **A while later…**_

The girls waited in the office, the area they would also officially deem their meeting room. The room was much cleaner than they had previously left it. The office that had once been abandoned, along with the rest of the building, smelled of stale air and moss. Now at least most of the smell was gone thanks to their efforts of cleansing the building of every inch of grime and filth, as Rarity put it. Speaking of whom, Rarity also helped sprayed the building with special odor-eliminating products, and even hung up Vanilla air fresheners for an extra touch.

As one would imagine, the office was cleaned and organized extensively. This was because Twilight organized it herself. The large bookshelf that took up the entire back wall of the room was cleaned out, in more ways than one. It was cleaned, but the couple of books and other miscellaneous items that were shelved were taken out by Twilight. Twilight, of course, kept the books out of plain curiosity. What she planned on putting in it later was a mystery. The wide desk was cleaned off, dusted, and well polished to the point where Pinkie Pie tried to eat off of it, but luckily she was subdued. The three chairs that were previously found were taken to the dump since it looked like a cockroach could crawl on one and it would still collapse. They found more plastic and metal chairs stacked up in the building's storage closet.

"Weeeeeeeeeee!"

Pinkie Pie also found a rolling chair somewhere, and decided that she would use that as her chair instead. She even taped her name to it, to claim it as her own.

"Weeeeee-" Pinkie Pie's carousel of fun was stopped by Rainbow Dash's foot. "Hey!"

"Quit it, Pinkie, you're constant "wees" are giving me a headache," Rainbow Dash said sharply, clearly annoyed, "What's taking Twilight so long?! She didn't leave but ten minutes ago!"

"Now, Rainbow Dash, you should be patient. I'm sure Twilight has a good reason why she's taking so long." said Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash cooled down, but she still had enough irritation left in her to breathe a long sigh.

"So, what are we gonna do when the meeting starts, you think?" asked Pinkie Pie, a little dizzy from her chair spinning.

"I think Twilight is going to supply us with that answer when she gets back." Rarity answered, looking through her phone.

"If she ever gets back." Applejack commented.

Pinkie Pie continued to spin around in her rotating chair while she spoke. "IF she doesn't come back, can I have her little brother?!" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Why would you want Spike?" asked Fluttershy nervously.

Pinkie Pie stopped spinning. "Duh! So I can practice my wrestling moves on him! I'm sure he doesn't mind." Pinkie Pie said with a grin.

Rarity gave Pinkie Pie a funny look. "I think Twilight does though…"

"That's not fair! Why can't _I_ have a little brother to practice with?!" Pinkie Pie complained, kicking the wall.

 _"Because Twilight is saner than you."_ Rainbow Dash thought while rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I'm not nutty! I'm funny! There's a difference, Dashie." Pinkie Pie said with a serious expression on her face.

Rainbow Dash had a look of confusion on her face. "How did you...?"

The rainbow-haired athlete was interrupted by the sound of the office door opening, so she quickly shrugged of her question. Twilight came in with her duffle bag, hurrying behind the desk and sitting in the cushy business chair that they placed. "Sorry about the wait, some of my stuff got rearranged in my bag, and I had to reorganize."

"About time…" Rainbow Dash mumbled.

"Told ya so, TwiTwi." Pinkie Pie remarked smugly.

Twilight narrowed her eyes at Pinkie, but got nothing else in return other than a head tilt. "Right. Anyways, the first official meeting of Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling will now be called to order," Twilight zipped open her bag and took out a clipboard and a pen, "Our first order of business for today will be concerning our attires, theme songs, and, of course, the championship belts. Rarity, please give us a status report, if you don't mind?"

Rarity, being one to not turn down such a project, volunteered for the job of making their wrestling costumes, theme tracks, and the belts. The other girls wanted to help, but Rarity insisted that she needed to work individually in order for her work to truly shine though, according to the fashionista herself. Rarity put away her phone. "I would be happy to, Twilight. I'm pleased to say that our wrestling attire is almost complete, but I'm still working on a few facets here and there. They will be ready in less than four days, though, I can assure you all that. Your musical themes are also finished, and the belts that I've designed and ordered are scheduled to be delivered Wednesday."

"Thank you, Rarity. You sure know how to pull through." Twilight complimented, writing down what Rarity said on her clipboard.

Rarity smiled confidently and flipped her hair. "Naturally, darling."

Twilight nodded, satisfied at the progress they were making.

"So, um, what's next, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked softly, shuffling in her seat.

"I'm glad you asked, Fluttershy," said Twilight, finally putting down the clipboard and pen, "Since the Rarity has finished her report, now we can get on to the good stuff: The Championships."

Rainbow Dash sat up, fully invested in the meeting now. "A-haw, yeah! Let's do it!"

"I admire the enthusiasm, Rainbow, but we need to come to an agreement on which one we will be fighting for. As of now, we have the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship, and the Canterlot Diva's Tag Team Championships," Twilight explained, "If I may put my two cents in, I think that the more optimal choice would be to tackle the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship first. After all, most wrestling matches consist mainly of singles matches within other, more… real wrestling companies."

Applejack shrugged. "Well, Ah think that works for me."

Rainbow Dash tilted her head and lightly waved her hand. "I have no objections. After all, when I'm the first one to get a title belt, I'd want it to feel like I got it by my own awesome skill alone."

"My, aren't we confident as ever." Rarity said dryly.

"Yeah, Dashie, everybody here knows I'm gonna be the one that wins this thing! And it'll be easy as baking pie," chirped Pinkie Pie, "And eating it, too!"

"I bet I'll just lose right away…" Fluttershy mumbled to herself, rubbing her arm with her hair covering her face.

"The only think that's gonna be baked is your behind after I'm done with it, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash shot back with confidence.

"HA! Jokes on you, cannibalism is illegal in Equestria!" Pinkie Pie countered.

Rainbow Dash was about to retaliate, but stopped to stare perplexingly at Pinkie Pie. "What the heck, Pinkie, why would I wanna eat your butt?"

RD walked right into that one. Pinkie Pie tilted her head. "I dunno. _Why do you_ wanna eat my butt?"

Rainbow Dash blinked. "I- That isn't what I meant!" she blurted, visibly annoyed.

Pinkie Pie, not missing a beat, lidded her eyes and rested her hands behind her head, pushing her chest forward. "Oh, Dashie, you know you wanna taste of me~!" she proclaimed with a sultry tone, winking at Rainbow Dash.

This sudden comment made Rarity and Fluttershy choke on their saliva, Applejack busting a gut at the sudden shock on Rainbow Dash's face.

" _I figured the focus of the meeting would be derailed somehow,"_ Twilight thought tiredly, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash blushed hard, scowling angrily. "N-NO I DON'T!"

Pinkie Pie laughed. "YES YOU DO!"

Rarity turned around to face Pinkie Pie with a stern frown. "Will you two stop, we're in a _meeting_! Your behavior is completely inappropriate!"

"Rarity's right, Pinkie Pie, quit messin' with Rainbow," Applejack butted in, kicking the back of her chair with a smirk, "Yer gonna make the poor girl cum herself."

Rainbow Dash's right eye twitched. "I swear to God, I'm gonna-"

"AHEM!" Twilight slammed her palm on the table, making a loud cracking sound that ceased their horseplay. Twilight looked around the room, staring everyone down like how a school teacher would with a misbehaving class. However, her tone was calm and clear. "If we can continue, I would greatly appreciate it. "

Rainbow Dash calmed herself down, hiding her growing smile after catching a glimpse of Pinkie Pie sticking out her tongue, giggling. Rainbow Dash flipped her off in response. The girls would sometimes pick at each other for fun, knowing that there was no malice between them. Just a bunch of friends screwing around. Well, not that kind of screwing, but you get the point.

Twilight's face softened, and her professional demeanor returned. "I guess since we've come to a consensus on which title we're competing for, now we can get on with how this will be handled. I've been thinking about it for a bit, and I believe that a good ol' fashioned tournament is in order."

"Tournament?" said Fluttershy.

"Ah'm not against it." Applejack said with a shrug, followed by the other girls following her.

Fluttershy raised her hands halfway up. "Um… how would this tournament work exactly?" she asked.

"Thank you for asking, Fluttershy, I was just about to get to that," Twilight said with an eager grin, "I have compiled a way to make this tournament work out fairly, even with the improper amount of competitors we have that will be partaking in this championship."

"Then lay it on us." said Rainbow Dash.

"Ok, the preliminary phase of the tournament will consist of three singles matches. The rules for each match are as standard as it gets. Victory will be obtained via pinfall, submission, or countout with pinfalls and submissions only counting inside the ring. After the results of those matches have been decided, the remaining three competitors will proceed to the finals, where the fight for the championship title will take place. The title bout match will be a Triple Threat Match. The winner of the Triple Threat will be given the championship belt, and then officially be titled the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion," Twilight finished, "That sound petty reasonable?"

The rest of the Main Six thought it over for a moment, and they all came to agreement that Twilight's idea was the best way for the tournament to be structured. Of course, there were more questions to be asked, and Fluttershy was willing to do just that.

"Um… so… how are you going to set up the card?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's so nice to see you asking so many questions, Fluttershy," Twilight complimented enthusiastically, "And we're going to set up the matches by doing a drawing."

Fluttershy smiled happily, her hair brushing onto one side of her face again. "I'm happy to help…"

"Drawin'?" said Applejack, "What drawin'?"

Twilight unzipped the bag she had brought with her and reached in to take out the only thing inside the bag: A top hat. However, the inside of the hat was covered and taped over by a paper plate with a large "X" cut in the middle, big enough to fit a hand in. She placed it on the desk, and naturally, the others were curious of its purpose.

"Oooooo~!" Pinkie Pie admired in awe, "… What is it?"

"This, Pinkie, is how we'll be constructing the card." Twilight stated, turning the top hat upside-down on, making the plate side face up, "We each take a piece of paper and write our names on them. Next we crumple up each of our pieces of paper and put them in the hat. Then, I shake it up till all of the names are nice and mixed. Finally, after giving it a good shuffle, I will take out two balls of paper at random and read the names from them. The names on those two pieces of paper will face each other in one of the singles matches in the preliminary phase of the tournament."

Rarity grabbed Twilight's hat and started inspecting it. "Twilight, darling, I'm not calling you a cheat, but how can we be sure the pick will be random?"

Twilight smiled. "That won't be a problem. I am going to pull out the names really fast as not to tempt a wandering hand. Besides, all the pieces of paper are the same size, so it's not like I can tell which paper has which name."

Rainbow Dash stretched her arms. "Better than nothing."

"Ah'd say that's about as random as it's gonna get." said Applejack.

"Never~!" chimed Pinkie.

Rarity nodded in silence along with Fluttershy, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

"Great!" pepped Twilight. "I don't see any need to wait, so let's get started!

The Main Six proceeded to write their names on the pieces of notebook paper that Twilight had supplied for them. They crumpled up their papers into balls and placed them into the "X" cut out of the hat. After a minute of vigorous shaking, Twilight set the hat down on the desk.

"So… who's ready for the official drawing for the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship?!" Twilight cheered.

Everyone cheered in unison, except for Fluttershy.

"Um… maybe?" Fluttershy offered nervously.

"Ok, then let's get started." Twilight (without looking) quickly took out two balls of crumpled paper and unraveled them. "Ok, the first match of the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship tournament will be… Fluttershy vs. Rainbow Dash!

Fluttershy went pale. _"I'm gonna die."_ Fluttershy thought panickingly.

Rainbow's fists pumped into the air. "Aw yeah! Hey, Fluttershy! Don't go easy on me 'cuz there's no way I'm holding back!"

Fluttershy fainted. _*THUD*_

"Oh dear, Fluttershy, are you alright?!" Rarity exclaimed.

 _"Well… this won't take long."_ Rainbow Dash thought with a smile, resting her chin on her fist.

"Rarity, please tend to Fluttershy. Meanwhile, let's start the drawing for the next match, shall we?" Twilight proceeded to draw two more names from the hat as Rarity tried to revive her unconscious friend. "Okay, let's see. The second match of the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship tournament will be… Pinkie Pie vs. Rarity!

Rarity snapped her head in Pinkie Pie's direction and accidentally dropped the revived Fluttershy (who is now unconscious again) in shock. "What?!"

Pinkie Pie started to vibrate. "YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie Pie tackled Rarity to the ground in a hug.

Pinkie Pie looked up at Rarity. "Don't go easy on me!" Pinkie Pie said with a wide, innocent smile.

Rarity slowly pated her on the head. "Uh… of course darling…" Rarity assured uncomfortably.

Twilight nodded, glad that everything was going well. "Now that that's out of the way, let's proceed to the drawing of the-"

"Hey, Twi?" Applejack interrupted.

"Yes, Applejack?"

"If we're the only ones left, what's the point in…" Twilight frowned sadly, making Applejack feel a bit bad. Twilight was really into it, and it wasn't AJ's style to bring her friends down, "Nevermind. Go ahead."

Twilight smiled again and pulled out the last two names from the hat and began to read them. "OKAY! The 3rd and final match of the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship is… Applejack vs. Twilight Sparkle!

Pinkie's mouth dropped. *GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP*

"Yup. Didn't see THAT one comin'." Applejack said sarcastically.

Twilight ignored her comment. "Well, I am still looking forward to a good and friendly fight with you and I wish you the best of luck!" She got out of her chair and walked over to Applejack with an extended hand.

Applejack shook the hand. "And best o' luck to you too, Twilight!" She broke the handshake and embraced Twilight in a hug. Then she whispered in her ear "Yer gonna need it."

"Likewise" Twilight remarked with a friendly pat on the back.

Pinkie Pie suddenly tackled both Applejack and Twilight into a hug. "I want to whisper smack talk too."

After prying Pinkie Pie off of them, Twilight went back to her chair to take her seat. "Glad we got that settled. Now, we need commentators for the commentator's table. We can all take turns being the commentators, and since my match will be the last, me and Applejack can be the commentators first. Is that ok with you, Applejack?"

Applejack agreed. "Sure. Why not."

"Good. But, we will also need someone to referee the first match, and the referee should be someone who hasn't previously wrestled with either of the competitors in order to avoid biased results." Twilight stated.

Pinkie Pie started to jump up and down, raising and shaking her arm. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick ME! I wanna referee the match!"

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"Because Fluttershy and Dashie are two of my bestest friends in the whole world, and I wouldn't be able to choose between the two of them, so I am the perfect referee for this match. Also, I like slapping my hand on the mat because it helps me practice for that Whack-A-Mole Game in the arcade. Everybody knows it's easier to whack the moles with your hands than a mallet. But wait! Isn't that cheating?! Or is it cheating if someone else catches you cheating? But wait! I would know I was cheating! Maybe I'll catch myself cheating and turn myself in! But I wouldn't do that to me, would I? Unless I-"

"Pinkie!" everyone yelled, stopping her.

"Yes?" Pinkie Pie said batting her eyes.

Twilight sighed. "Okay, Pinkie. You can ref the first match."

Pinkie jumped with joy. "Yay!"

"BUT, when you do ref the match please don't count too fast when someone is being pinned. Just go at moderate speed, "Twilight said, laying the agreement, "Promise?"

Pinkie Pie put on her serious face and performed the Pinkie Promise. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She then proceeded to randomly take a cupcake and smash it against her eye.

Twilight just let it go and didn't question it. "Well that settles it then."

"So, we can start the tournament now?" asked Rainbow Dash, an exciting grin etching itself onto her face.

"No." Twilight said, picking up the hat and putting it back in her bag.

"Whadda you mean 'no'?!" raged Rainbow Dash, her smile gone.

Twilight understood her friend's eagerness, and proceeded to explain. "Well, for starters we have to give everybody a chance to practice a little bit before the tournament."

"And, as I have said earlier in the meeting, I haven't completely finished your attire yet, nor have the belts been delivered." Rarity reminded.

The recently revived Fluttershy chimed in as well with swirling eyes. "And I have to go back home and feed the critters. My dad might not be able to hold them back for much longer…"

Rainbow Dash couldn't argue back. Those were indeed very good reasons to postpone the tournament. She groaned in defeat. "Fine."

"So when's the actual tournament gonna start?" Fluttershy asked.

"I guess… next week?" proposed Twilight.

Rainbow Dash groaned again, anxious to compete. Applejack put a hand on Rainbow Dash's shoulder. "Aw don't sweat it, Rainbow. You'll live."

"Unless I die of boredom beforehand…" Rainbow Dash grumbled to herself.

Twilight nodded, standing up after writing down all the matches in her notebook. "Then it's settled. The tournament officially starts next Saturday. Thank you all for participating in this first meeting, and for the most part, being on your best behavior. I'm just as excited as you for what comes next. And, it gives me great pride to bring this first ever meeting of Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling to a close. Dismissed."

Everyone sounded their agreements and left the office. Eventually, the girls started making their way out of the meeting room office, Twilight and Pinkie Pie being last to go out.

"Make sure you lock up the entrance doors before we go, alright?" Twilight told Pinkie as she toted her duffle bag and headed for the exit.

Pinkie Pie gave her a salute. "Okie Dokie Lokie!"

Everyone left the premises while Pinkie Pie stayed behind to lock the double doors and try to lick the leftover cupcake icing from her left eye with her tongue. Afterwards, all six of them left for home, working out their schedules to make time for training, as in one week, one of them will be titled the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion. Oh, what fun!

* * *

 **Oh what fun, indeed. Until next chapter. Danke.**


	3. I Wanna Wear It!

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. I'm sorry about the wait, this chapter has been a real pain in the butt to write. And you'll notice that this chapter is not Fluttershy vs. Rainbow Dash, and that's because of the length and original title, really. When I finished rewriting chapter 3, it came out double the words of the old chapter 3 at 11,000+ words. That's a lot of reading, so you can imagine that I added a lot to it. I could've left it all together at 11,000+ words and titled it Fluttershy vs Rainbow Dash, but it takes about 3,000+ words of reading (The number of words in THIS chapter (Not counting the author's notes (obviously))) that it takes a while to actually get to the part that the title would've promised, so I divided it up, and now this part will be the new chapter 3, and Fluttershy vs Rainbow Dash will be the new chapter 4.**

 **And, since I don't want to put two chapters in at once, I'm just going to post this chapter, and wait a few days till posting chapter 4. But don't worry, I finished rewriting that one too, so no delays. Also, I'm not sure if this'll matter, but I'm also trying to get a job, and I'll hopefully get it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Danke.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of it's respective characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 ** _Four hours ago…_**

Another Saturday afternoon greeted Canterlot with warm weather, cloudless skies, and a few birds singing their greetings to others of their kind. Two of these birds met on top of a square building hidden by the stiff country trees, communicating to each other and pecking at their surroundings in search of food. Little did those creatures know that inside the very building they were roosting on, history was about to be made.

The Main Six have had a considerably rough week. They've been training themselves hard for the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship tournament while having to balance schoolwork, chores, and other plans. Needless to say, getting used to a schedule like this was going to get some getting used to, even if the past week had been particularly hectic with their practices having to be put in with extra effort. This did not deter them, however, and they persevered through it together. And now, they will be determining who amongst them will have their efforts rewarded with the singles division title of C.C.P.W.

"Ugh, how long do we have to keep waiting?" Rainbow Dash mumbled, texting her father about how the tournament was going.

 **Hasn't started yet. I'm so bored. Bout to kill myself. :( Please don't let anybody have my Daring Do DVD's. Bury them with me in my grave.**

A few seconds later, he texted her back.

 **Will do. ;) jk**

Rainbow Dash irritably turned off her phone screen and placed her hone back in her pocket, making sure her jerky body language translated to everyone that she was losing her patience. "Why, of all times, does Twilight decide to do a THIRD run over of the equipment?! The lights work; I can see my hand in front of me!" She gestured by waving her palm in front of her face.

"I still want to wrestle with Spike…" Pinkie Pie mumbled, sitting the wrong way in her rolling char with her head lying down on her crossed arms, "And I'm getting bored of waiting too…"

Applejack rocked herself with her chair. "Now you two quit yer complainin'. Twilight ain't doing this just to waste our time. She just wants to do another check with everything to make sure we'll be safe. Ah think that's somethin' worth the wait."

"I agree with Applejack," said Fluttershy, exercising her hand by squeezing her hand gripper exercise tool, "It makes me feel better that Twilight is making sure nothing will hurt me- I-I mean us."

"We're going to get hurt _anyway_ , Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash reminded.

"Oh... right, well… you know what I mean…" Fluttershy whispered, trying not to psych herself out.

"And, we're also waitin' fer Rarity to finish doin' her thing too, so all of you are gonna have to bear with it," Applejack put her hat over her eyes, leaned back with her hands behind her head, legs crossed, "Ah say we take this time to conserve our energy for our matches."

 _"_ _I bet Twilight and Rarity inspect each cornflake in their cereal before eating them, too."_ Rainbow Dash though bitterly as she leaned forward.

When the Rarity and Applejack drove them back to the C.C.P.W. building, they were excited for their first official wrestling show. But, once they were in, Twilight and Rarity requested time to go over the things they had to do. Twilight was re-checking equipment just in case there were any malfunctions or bugs, along with testing the durability of the ring. They volunteered to help Twilight, but Rarity insisted on them staying in the office because she was unpacking all of their wrestling outfits, as well as the belts, and she didn't want to risk them being seen until they were presented. Begrudgingly, they respected her wishes, and stayed together in the meeting room. So far, they have been in there for a solid hour, which was driving Rainbow Dash nuts.

A few minutes later, Twilight entered the meeting room, seemingly ignoring Rainbow Dash's annoyance.

"Can we get this thing started already?!" Rainbow Dash yelled impatiently.

"Uh… you know… I'm in no hurry." Fluttershy mumbled.

"Patience, Rainbow Dash," Twilight moved her way back to the big desk with her bag over her shoulder. She rested the bag on the desk and sat down, "I'm done with all of the equipment, and everything checks out A-okay."

"I could've told you that!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

Twilight sighed tiredly, making Rainbow Dash feel really bad about snapping at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Twilight," Rainbow Dash apologized, rubbing the back of her neck, "I know you're just making sure everything runs smooth, and I appreciate that. It's just that I… WE'VE been waiting so long to do this! Setting up everything, building the ring, practicing our moves… I didn't think we would actually be able to do all this. I'm just… I'm just so pumped UP!" Rainbow Dash jumped out of her chair, an eager and determined look on her face that has always arisen whenever her competitiveness gets fired up.

Pinkie Pie almost instantaneously got out of her slump after seeing Rainbow Dash so excited. "Yeah, I am too! I know we haven't wrestled each other yet, but it's been fun just making Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling, you know?!"

Twilight smiled warmly. "Yeah… yeah, I know! I'm eager for this too!"

"Yeah… I'm a bit nervous… but I'm excited, too!" Fluttershy joined in happily, only to bum herself out again. "Even though I'll be the worst one…"

Applejack tipped her hat up. "Now don't you go sellin' yerself short, Sugarcube."

"Yeah, Fluttershy, you're gonna be a spectacularly-fantastically-awesome wrestler, I just know it!" Pinkie Pie chimed in.

Fluttershy brushed her hair back, a faint blush reddening her cheeks. "…I dunno about _that_."

"HEY!" Rainbow Dash suddenly shouted, making Fluttershy jump, "You're a lot better than you know, Fluttershy. For as long as we've known each other, you've always had my back. Even when you were scared, you always… at least _attempted_ to stand your ground. You've got both guts and heart in you, I've seen it. You're the second strongest person I've ever known."

Fluttershy's eyes lit behind her cascading pink hair, her spirits suddenly lifting by her best friend's encouragement. Of course, the last comment Rainbow Dash made warranted a raised eyebrow. "Second strongest?

Rainbow Dash lidded her eyes with raised eyebrows before pointing her thumb at her chest. "Second to me, anyway."

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, taking Rainbow Dash's ego with good nature. The five girls continued talking amongst themselves and waiting before the office door opened again, and Rarity stepped in with a duffle bag.

"I'm baaack~!" she announced to her friends, a cheerful skip in her step and excitement in her eyes.

"That's great, Rarity," said Twilight, "How's everything looking?"

Rarity giggled, almost reacting to Twilight as if she had made a joke. "Twilight, how is that even a _question?!_ Our theme songs have been burned onto the DVD's, the belts have been safely delivered on time, and the outfits are simply to DIE for! Trust me, you'll love them!"

"Really? Can we see them?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, where are they?" Pinkie Pie questioned, stretching her neck to see if Rarity was hiding them behind her back. And, of course, she wasn't.

"I really did intend to show them all to you once I got back here, but then I thought about it… wouldn't it be a much more grand reveal with you girls, and my outfits, strutting out of the curtain and letting the crowd bask in your beauty?! I mean, I know the attire I've made won't really be impressive to the crowd considering they're not real, BUT… it would definitely improve our sense of immersion-"

"You left our outfits inside our lockers and closed them, forgetting that they lock by themselves, and you didn't know where the keys were, right?" Pinkie Pie interjected, tilting her head.

Rarity's once dazzled expression faltered into embarrassment. "…Yes."

Pinkie Pie shook her head slowly, a look of pity on her face. "Mm-mm-mm…"

Twilight smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Rarity, I guess I forgot to give you the locker keys." she slid out one of the compartments in her desk and started searching through the locker room keys she kept in there.

"Why would you put our outfits in our lockers if you were gonna show them all to us, anyway?" Applejack inquired, raising an eyebrow, which Rarity didn't take well.

"Don't look at me like that, Applejack, I was merely testing to see if our wrestling attire would fit inside the lockers with them closed… and, well… they do..." Rarity said her last statement with a sigh.

Twilight was having a difficult time trying to rummage to find their keys. She put it on her to-do list, but she hadn't had the time to organize and go through each key she took from the locker rooms. Half a minute later, she managed to find the six keys she had marked with their initials, and gave them to Rarity.

"Thank you, Twilight. I'll go fetch them." Rarity turned to walk back out the office, but Rainbow Dash stopped her.

"Nah, that's okay, Rarity," Rainbow Dash assured, "Like you said, we'll try them on when we're called for our matches."

"B-But I have to make sure they fit you!" Rarity responded with concern.

 _"_ _They'll fit!"_ Rainbow Dash assured a little more loudly this time, "You're good at taking measurements, so I've got no worries. Anyway, I want to get this meeting over and done with so we can skip straight to the action. So, I vote we keep the outfits a surprise until we're called for our matches. Is that cool?"

Twilight looked for any signs of disagreement with Rainbow Dash's, and what was originally Rarity's, proposal amongst her friends. The girls briefly talked about it and basically shrugged, knowing they wanted to start the tournament as well. They made some sounds of agreement, and Twilight had no objections herself.

"Well... Okay… I guess the outfits will be kept a surprise till then." Twilight said, her eyes shifting towards Rarity's bag. "What's in there, Rarity?"

"Oh, this?" Rarity's smile returned as she held up the bag, "This bag holds the belt that we will be competing for."

Rainbow Dash stood up. "No kidding?! Come on, Rarity, take it out!"

Pinkie Pie bounced in her seat, making her spin away. "I wanna see, too! I wanna see, too!"

"Alright, alright, no need to rush…" Rarity unzipped the bag and took out a black-colored belt carrier case. She unzipped it and took out the prize they all wanted to claim. "Voila!"

Rarity raised the title belt in her hands by the back of the strap, allowing all the girls a good view (For the sake of being able to visualize a mental image, the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship belt is designed similarly to the PWI Intercontinental Heavyweight title belt; the blue one, not the red one). The belt strap was black and shaped perfectly around the large center plate in an aesthetically pleasing way. The center plate itself was mostly reflective gold, as were most of the side plates as well. In the middle of the center plate, "CENTRAL" were placed in blocky lettering (Similarly to the PWI Intercontinental Heavyweight belt), also colored reflectively in royal purple. Behind the "CENTRAL" plating was a horizontal, golden oval, just barely big enough to fit behind the lettering. The oval had a design similar to a squished ball, with a cut equator and several curved, lines acting as time zone dividers (you know, like the globe things that you see at the end of a movie's ending credits, the MPAA logo, except without the circle with the four doughnut balls in it). However, the globe was a background decoration, and didn't stand out too much unless you looked closely. At the very top of the center plate, there was a decorated gold grown with a royal purple jewel placed in the middle of it. Below the crown was an upward curving ribbon arch, "CANTERLOT DIVAS" placed in gold on top of the black background of the arch aside from the golden, outlines that all the arches have. Below the arch, hugging the curve, six small red jewels were placed. At the bottom of the center plate, there was a downward curving arch, same as the upward curving ribbon arch, except it had "CHAMPION" in gold, filling up the entire arch; six red jewels also hugging the curve of the arch. The side plates were outlined with silver, the rest of the outer shape consisting of a few combinations of gold and silver (Like the PWI title). The middle of each side plate was reflected gold, except for a reflective royal purple letter placed in each one, in order from left to right on the four side plates: "C", "C", "P", and "W" (I'm sure there's a simpler way of explaining this, but my tostadas are getting cold and I'm hungry, so whatever). The girls "Ooo'd" and "Awwwe'd", letting their eyes gaze upon only ONE of the titles they would be fighting for.

"Wow, the design of the belt turned out FANTASTIC!" Twilight admired, getting out of her seat to go inspect it directly. However, she was cut off by Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash practically pouncing on it.

"Oh! My! Gosh! It looks so COOL!" Rainbow Dash squealed, putting her palms on her chin like a fangirl meeting a celebrity, except it's a belt. But, then again, having any celebrity's article of clothing would more than likely gain the same effect.

"I-It's s-so shiny..." Pinkie Pie distantly whispered with a hypnotic trance-like expression. Until she snapped out of it and said what everyone else was thinking, "I wanna wear it!"

"No, I wanna wear it!" Rainbow Dash snapped at Pinkie, reaching for the belt.

Pinkie and Rainbow both made a move for it, but Rarity slapped their hands away. "Nobody here _wears_ this belt until they have _earned_ the right to do so!"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie glared at Rarity, rubbing their hands from her vicious slaps. Meanwhile, Applejack simply leaned over Rarity's shoulder.

"Well I'll be damned, that's one fine looking belt! Even the buckles they wear in rodeos don't come close to this kinda pristine," Applejack admired, squinting her eyes to get an even closer look, "No, Nope. There's a little smudge on it."

"Where?" Rarity asked, scanning her eyes for any imperfections.

"It's on the gold. It's just a little dull, but nothin a lil' spit won't fix." Applejack licked her thumb real good before trying to rub off the smudge on the gold, to which Rarity held the belt away from her.

"I will NOT have your saliva touching this belt! It's not just any mere accessory you can spit polish like a dirty boot!" Rarity handed the belt over to Fluttershy, who happened to be standing next to her.

Fluttershy looked down at the belt, the gold making her face shine. "Wow…"

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash tried to get their hands on it, but Twilight blocked their path, looking down at it with admiration.

"Wow is right, Fluttershy. It's so beautifully crafted," Twilight asked Fluttershy if she could take a look at it, to which Fluttershy politely handed it over. Twilight turned it around to look at it from multiple angles, "Perfectly symmetrical..." Twilight held it in her arms again and let it weigh on them, "Got some good weight to it too…"

"I should hope so," said Rarity, "It's not your typical plastic store-brand toy, after all."

Pinkie Pie peered over Twilight's shoulder with a gleeful smile, eyes sparkling at over the large buckle. "Is that REAL GOLD?!"

Rarity took the belt back from Twilight before answering Pinkie Pie. "No, it's crafted from some sort of other metal and gilded gold. Still, it definitely has quite the luster to it."

"So, Rarity," Applejack said, addressing her friend as she put the belt back into the (*belt carrier care*), much to the disappointment of Pinkie and Rainbow, "What about the tag team belts? Where're they at?"

Rarity folded the arms of the belt and put the belt carrier case back into her duffle bag. "They're at home in my room. They didn't quite… turn out the way I wanted them to. So, I'm going to be working on them myself. Anyway, was there any real reason to bring them? After all, we're competing for the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship."

"Awwwe!" Pinkie Pie groaned, wanting to see more wrestling belts.

Twilight, however, understood. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It sure would've been nice to see them, though." She was handed the duffel bag, and she returned to her desk to place it in her seat. She wasn't going to be sitting there anymore, anyway.

"Don't fret, Twilight, you'll get to see it in due time," Rarity guaranteed, "But, until then, shall we…?"

Twilight made a look of not knowing, until everyone in the meeting room office stared at her. "OH! Right! Uh… well, I don't think there's anything else to talk about so…"

Rainbow Dash lit up again, looking the happiest she had been all afternoon. "So we can start!"

Twilight nodded happily, "Yes, I think it's safe for us to proceed with the tournament. However…"

Rainbow Dash frowned. "What?"

"Is it okay if… we all hold hands for a sec? I do have one more thing to say…"

The girls looked at each other, but out of curiosity, they held hands in a circle.

"Twilight, are we gonna pray or something?" Rainbow Dash asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No. Well, I mean you can if you want to, but… I just wanted you to know how excited and happy I am for what we're about to do," Twilight began, "We made this thing happen together. If it weren't for our teamwork, nothing like this would've have been possible. And, like Rainbow Dash had mentioned earlier in the meeting, it's been so long since the day we wanted to make this happen, and that day has finally arrived. I just want you to know, that even though we will be competing for the title, let's not forget about why we started Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling in the first place: To have fun."

The rest of the Main Six smiled together, making sounds of agreement amongst each other.

"And no matter who wins, I just want you to know that you girls are the best of friends a girl could ask for." Twilight finished.

"AAAaaaaaaaaaaw!" everyone smiled happily and joined together into a group hug, happy to be there with each other in the end. After they broke up the hug, Twilight continued on.

"Okay, now that we got all that settled, I think we should draw this meeting to a close and start setting up for the match," Twilight said, turning to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, "Okay, you two will be in the first match, so I need you to go with Rarity so she can help you with your outfits."

Rarity grabbed both of their wrists before they could respond with so much as an okay. "Onward!" Rarity cheered, eyes sparkling with passion as she dragged the two out of the office, Fluttershy mumbling nervously to herself.

"Oh, and you should also go with them, Pinkie," said Twilight, "Rarity also has a referee outfit you can wear."

"Got it!" Pinkie Pie jumped out of her chair and skipped out the office door to catch up with the others.

"And since we're doing the commentary," Twilight addressed Applejack. "We should start setting up the commentator's table."

Applejack rubbed her hands together. "Let's do it."

Twilight and Applejack walked out of the office together, turning off the lights to the office and leaving to get ready for the very first match of Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if you somehow couldn't envision my belt design by my words alone, and I'm also sorry if you somehow could envision it, but it looks terrible. I'm terrible at belt design, but I think it looks pretty okay in my head. Maybe I'll get someone to draw it. Anyway, until next chapter. Arevoir.**


	4. Fluttershy vs Rainbow Dash

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. I'm sorry that this took me so long, but now it's here. I don't know if there are MANY grammatical errors in it, but hopefully not. I also tried my hand at simplifying the descriptions of the ring attire. AND, I put in a few labels to distinguish commentators, the referee, and the announcer. The announcer will be just (Announcer), because it's not like you'll see one being brought up that much as compared to referee (Ref.) and Commentator (Com.) especially. This is probably unecessary, but I think it looks more orderly, that way you don't somehow misread whoever said what line (though I will give them non-labeled dialogue from time to time to make them express themselves a bit more. Tell me what you think, though. And, as always, Danke.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Forty minutes ago…**_

The building lights were dimmed very low, almost to the point of being turned off. It was just enough for the ceiling lights, which were seven lights placed together on a truss on the ceiling, to illuminate the ring, and most of the mats outside of it. Aside from that, they had two spotlights from the side of the bleachers pointed at the curtains. The illusion was slightly disturbed by the sunlight coming through the windows; though a good bit of it was blocked by the trees. They chose to ignore it for now, and move on.

Rarity was the announcer, so she was appointed reign over the lights and the recording devices and flashing bulbs of the stuffed animals. Along with, of course, announcing. After fixing the lighting, Rarity activated the stuffed animals, pressing a button marked "Cheers", and the animals started replaying a recording of stock cheering sounds, put at a low volume to start off. Rarity then stood on standby at the top of one of the bleachers, out of sight, ready to continue when the match starts. Pinkie Pie was in the referee's outfit in the ring, eating gummy worms and reading a book titled _The Wonderful Ref, book 1: The Inner Ring_ while waiting for the match to begin.

Twilight and Applejack were at the commentators' table. From the curtains' point of view, Twilight was on the left with a microphone on a microphone stand in front of her. Applejack was on the right with the same microphone stand and microphone, but it was closer to the edge of the table as there was a large, gold bell bolted to that side of the table. Twilight tapped the microphone as the signal for Rarity to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals just enough for her and Applejacks' voices to be heard clearly. The microphone's volume adjusters were on low as well, just enough for their voices to be heard within the building. No need to attract any possible attention from the outside world, after all.

Twilight (Com.): "Welcome, wrestling fans, one and all! My name is Twilight Sparkle!"

Applejack (Com.): "Howdy! I'm Applejack!"

Twilight (Com.): "And welcome to the debut show of Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

Rarity turned a knob on the bulky remote, briefly raising the volume of the cheering animals.

*- The stuffed animals cheered-*

"We got a real good show for y'all tonight!"Applejack said despite it being the middle of the day.

Twilight (Com.): "That's right, Applejack! This is going to be an eventful night for all of us! And do you know why, wrestling fans?!"

The animals recording devices didn't include anything other than cheers or boos, so Pinkie Pie answered instead. "WHY?!"

Twilight (Com.): "Because tonight (today), we will be determining the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

"I THOUGHT WE ALREADY KNEW THAT?!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

*- The stuffed animals cheered regardless -*

Applejack (Com.): "And how?! Well, I'll tell ya how! With some good ol' fashioned competition!"

Twilight (Com.): "Yes, but more specifically, The Canterlot Diva's Central Championship tournament!"

Applejack (Com.):"Yup! And we're in this thing too, huh, Twi?"

Twilight (Com.): "Yes we are, Applejack. And, along with Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, we will be competing against each other in order for one of us to earn the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship belt and the title of Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Applejack (Com.): "In other words, the best out of all of us."

Twilight (Com.): "More or less, yes. And, even though there are only six contestants in this tournament, you all can expect some great wrestling here tonight!"

Applejack (Com.): "Speakin' o' which, would y'all like to go over the specifics of this here tournament with the audience, Twilight?"

Twilight (Com.): "You darn tootin'!"

Applejack (Com.): "… Don't ever do that again-"

Twilight (Com.): "Yeah, that was bad, I'm sorry. Ok, the preliminary phase of the tournament will consist of three singles matches. The rules for each match are as standard as it gets. Victory will be obtained via pinfall, submission, or countout with pinfalls and submissions only counting inside the ring. After the results of those matches have been decided, the remaining three competitors will proceed to the finals, where the fight for the championship title will take place. The title bout match will be a Triple Threat Match. The winner of the Triple Threat will be given the championship belt, and then officially be titled the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Pinkie Pie stops eating her gummy worms momentarily to randomly yell at the sky. "Hey! You can't fool me! No copy pasting!"

 _Vultarian01: "Oh, do be quiet you little, pink twit!"_

Twilight, who was seemingly ignorant of Pinkie's outburst, continued. "Well, now that that's out of the way…" Twilight turns to Applejack, "Would you be willing to help me tell tonight's matchups?"

Applejack put her arms around the back of her head. "Sure, but you go first."

Twilight (Com.): "Very well. The 1st preliminary fight for tonight will be pitting Fluttershy against Rainbow Dash! A very interesting match to look forward too!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack (Com.): "The 2nd preliminary match for tonight will be one you won't wanna miss! It's gonna be Pinkie Pie and Rarity tusslin' it out in the ring!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly again -*

Twilight (Com.): "And last, but not least, the 3rd and final preliminary matchup for the night will be Applejack versus ME! Twilight Sparkle!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly once more -*

Applejack couldn't help but roll her eyes before speaking. "Yeah. So, now that we went over everything, why don't we get this thing started?!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered once again -*

Twilight (Com.): "Oooh, not yet."

Applejack (Com.): "Something nippin' at yer side, Twilight? Ah don't see any reason why we can't start the festivities."

"We still have to do the final guideline for starting the tournament." Twilight insisted.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Fine, go ahead."

Twilight cleared her throat. "*Ahem*. Well, the time has finally come! So without further ado… LET THE CANTERLOT DIVA'S CENTRAL CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"

The stuffed animals were now cheering to their maximum volume as Pinkie Pie activated the firework sparklers on each of the turnbuckles and let them spew into the air, signaling the beginning of the tournament. Of course, they were tied to the top turnbuckles, so Pinkie Pie had to go and remove them after they stopped.

Applejack (Com.): "You coulda' just said that without havin' to announce it, ta know."

Twilight (Com.): "Still…"

Rarity took out a separate remote that connected to the double stacked speakers next to the red curtains, which were used to play the entrance themes. Rarity pressed a button, and a second later, One Direction's song "That's What Makes You Beautiful" started playing. Rarity then grabbed her microphone. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first… Hailing from Cloudesdale… Standing in at "5'6" and weighing in at 109 lbs… The Timid Beauty of the Ring… FLUUUTEEERSHYYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy poked her head, only to squint from the lights shining in her face. She eventually stepped out of the curtain and continued to walk down the glittering red runway, feeling rather self-conscious with all the fake camera flashes irritating her eyes.

Fluttershy gulped. _"Ooohh…! I really DO hope those really aren't taking pictures..."_

Fluttershy was sporting a pale yellow leotard. The back of the leotard led up to her shoulder blades which had two turquoise straps that crossed into an X-shape and wrapped over each shoulder which crossed again in the front where her collar bone is. The crossing straps then linked to the edges of the front of the leotard. The leotard covered her bust, and the arm holes, which were outlined turquoise to match the X-strap in the back, revealed her armpits and some of the skin underneath, curving around and back under her shoulder blades. The leotard had a silver butterfly decorated onto the cleavage area of her bust. Out of the bottom of the butterfly, a line of thin, silver stitching made its way straight down, breaking into two that curving downward under the outline of her lower bust. The lower back part of the leotard was what you would expect from it; it showed a little of her butt, which worried Fluttershy a bit, even though there was really no one to see her. She also wore thin, turquoise knee and elbow pad straps, and yellow and white, cross-laced boots that reached up to the top of her calves, and a silver wrist band on both wrists. And, although Fluttershy was using her regular hairstyle, she had a pale pink and butterfly-shaped hairclip which was embezzled with green gems in her hair.

Applejack (Com.): "The timid beauty of the ring… really? Ah think that's a little bit TOO on the nose."

Twilight (Com.): "Rarity, you have really outdone yourself! Fluttershy looks so amazing!"

Rarity giggled in her microphone. "I told you it was to DIE for, did I not?!" she gushed.

Applejack (Com.): "Ah think the announcer should stick to announcin', don't ya think?"

Rarity (Announcer): "Hmph."

Twilight (Com.): "You know, Applejack, at first, I never would have pegged Fluttershy for someone who would be interested in professional wrestling. Or any kind of sport for that matter. She always seemed content helping animals at the animal shelter. To say I was surprised when she actually shared her interest with us would be an understatement."

Applejack (Com.): "Ah won't lie, ah thought the same thing. And ah thought Fluttershy wouldn't be able to handle actually rasslin' with us here at C.C.P.W., but ah actually practiced with her once during this past week and she ain't no pushover. Fluttershy is pretty good with them holds, and she's fairly quick too. She can really take a hit without crying. Most of the time."

Twilight (Com.): "Wow, that's pretty good. Fluttershy seems well-rounded in her skills, at least."

Applejack (Com.): "Yup, but…uh…"

Twilight (Com.): "What?'

Applejack shook her head. "Well, she ain't really that endurent. She'll give you a good fight for a while, but she'll out after a while. 'Course, she's never been the energetic type."

Twilight (Com.): "Well, despite that, I'm pretty sure she is going to show us her inner strength in this match, especially if she's going to be wrestling Rainbow Dash. She'll have to bring her A-game early if she's going to want a chance at the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship. But there's always hope for her; you never know what might happen, especially in pro wrestling."

Applejack (Com.): "Here's to hopin'!"

As soon as Fluttershy got to the edge of the ring, she slowly crawled in, got up, and proceeded to her corner (which, from the commentators point of view, was the lower left corner) and wait for her opponent, fidgety and nervous. Fluttershy was hyperventilating from all of the fake camera flashes, but still maintained her thoughts.

Fluttershy: " _Ok Fluttershy, keep it together. You don't have to worry about anything. I mean Rainbow Dash can't be THAT hard to beat, Right? You are an excellent wrestler and you owe it to yourself and to your friends to show them what you've got!_ "

Her mental pep talk giving her confidence, Fluttershy quickly climbed on to the middle rope of her turnbuckle, turned toward the crowd and, with a beautiful smile, pumped both of her fists in the air.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down with excitement. "Fwohooo! Gwo Fwutterfy!" Pinkie Pie cheered with her mouth full of gummy worms.

Applejack was laughing while Twilight just watched with amusement.

Twilight (Com.): "It seems she forgot that the audience was a bunch of stuffed animals. But it's nice to see Fluttershy actually enjoying herself. But, she's going to have to keep that optimism for the match. Rainbow Dash is coming out next."

Applejack (Com.): "Well, it doesn't look like that's gonna stop her, though."

*~ A loud sound of thunder struck before There for Tomorrow's song "A Little Faster" started playing ~*

Fluttershy, startled by the thunder, accidentally fell backwards onto the mat. She scrambled to her feet and stood against her corner, tapping her fingers together with a blush of embarrassment.

Twilight (Com.): "That did."

Applejack (Com.): "Hey there, Fluttershy, good ta see ya again…"

Rarity (Announcer): "Introducing her opponent… Hailing from Cloudesdale… Standing in at "56" and weighing in at 116 lbs… The, self-proclaimed, Star Athlete of Canterlot High… RAAAIIINBOW DAAASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow Dash burst out of the curtain, sliding on her knees, her hands in the air giving the audience two hand-horn gestures. She got to her feet and started her saunter down the ring, waving her arms from side to side with a confidence and determination, enjoying the cheers of her loving "fans".

Rainbow Dash was wearing an azure-colored sports bra with a dark orange outline around each edge of it. The sports bra covered her bust except for the front of the bra which showed a curved dip that stopped mid-way to the bottom part of the bra, showing some cleavage. The bottom strap of the sports bra was a thick, rectangular strap that connected the back of the bra together in a straight line across the lower part of her shoulder blades. The shoulder straps were orange as well, reaching back parallel to each other until they connected to the back strap. She was also sporting some azure colored wrestling trunks with orange outlines around the waist of the trunks, but not the leg holes which showed some butt, though Rainbow Dash didn't mind as much as Fluttershy did. She was also wearing azure boots with orange laces and periwinkle soles. The boots Rainbow Dash wore lengthened up to the bottom of her knees, like Fluttershy's, where her knees are covered by thin, black knee pad straps. She wasn't wearing any elbow pads but was sporting some thin, black fingerless MMA-style gloves.

Twilight (Com.): "And here comes Rainbow Dash!"

Applejack (Com.): "With her usual self-confident ego in tow."

Twilight (Com.): "Rainbow Dash really is quite the athlete! I don't need to see her wrestle and know she's going be pretty hard to beat! She might even be a favorite to win the whole thing! What do you think Applejack?"

"Ah think you shouldn't count yer chickens before they hatch, Twilight. Ah do know Rainbow's a darn good athlete, but she ain't ALL that. Ah says we let her rasslin' speak for itself." Applejack said with crossed arms.

Twilight (Com.): "I'm not very surprised by that statement considering you and Rainbow were always so competitive with each other. Personally, I'm interested in seeing how you two would do against one another in the ring. Unless you don't think she will do well in the tournament?"

Applejack (Com.): "Hey! Ah ain't sayin Rainbow's a bad wrestler, alright? Ah'm just sayin that y'all shouldn't be talkin' about go throwin' the belt on her before her match even begins."

Twilight (Com.): "Fair enough. But, I have seen many of her athletic pursuits, and she showed an amazing amount of strength and skill in each one."

Applejack (Com.): "Ah know, she won't shut up about 'em. Still, she'll be givin' Fluttershy a hard time tonight (Today)."

Twilight (Com.): "Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

Half way down the runway, Rainbow Dash started to sprint towards the ring. Rainbow Dash jumped onto the apron, pulled down the top rope, and threw herself over it, landing in a crouched position. She then immediately went to her corner (which, from the commentators point of view, was the upper right corner) and proceeded to climb to the top of her turnbuckle to raise her hand behind her ear to listen to the cheering crowd. Afterward, she jumped off and turned around to lean against her corner, giving Fluttershy a competitive curl of the lip while cracking her knuckles.

Fluttershy gulped. _"Ok. Maybe Rainbow Dash IS that hard to beat and I'm gonna die!"_

Pinkie Pie, who was threw eating, crumpled up her now empty gummy worm bag and threw it outside of the ring over her shoulder.

Twilight (Com.): "Pinkie Pie! Don't throw your trash on the floor! We just cleaned that!"

Applejack (Com.): "This is Pro Rasslin', Twilight. Cleanliness ain't gonna be the main priority."

Pinkie Pie went over to Rainbow Dash's corner first and, as standard procedure, frisked her for illegal items. As soon as she knew that Rainbow Dash was clean, she went over to frisk Fluttershy, who was a bit reluctant to do so.

"Pinkie? You know that I wouldn't cheat, right? So can we just skip this part?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"I can't silly! Those are the rules!" said Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

After awkwardly frisking Fluttershy, and confirming she was clean, Pinkie Pie skipped to the middle of the ring and motioned them both to come closer. They both proceeded to the middle of the ring until they were a small distance apart from each other.

Applejack (Com.): "Looks like this is gonna finally get underway!"

Twilight (Com.): "Whenever they're ready!"

Back in the ring, Pinkie Pie quickly explains the rules in which both of them nod in agreement.

Pinkie (Ref.): "Okey Dokey! You ready, Dashie?!"

Rainbow got into a wrestling stance. "Ready!"

Pinkie (Ref.): "You ready, Fluttershy?!"

Fluttershy shuttered a bit, looking down nervously at her boots. Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow and punched Fluttershy's shoulder lightly.

"Ouch…" Fluttershy mumbled.

"Hey, Fluttershy, look at me," Rainbow Dash said, waiting until Fluttershy raised her head, "You'll be fine. Just promise me that you'll hit me with your best shot, and I guarantee you'll be fine."

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash unsurely. "But…"

Rainbow Dash extended her hand. "Promise me, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked at the hand ad sighed reluctantly, grabbing the hand and shaking it. "O-Okay… I promise!"

Rainbow Dash smiled. "See, you're looking better already."

Fluttershy smiled back, getting into a wrestling stance.

"Now…" Rainbow Dash punched her palm, a very hungry excitement for a fight making itself present in her smile, "Let's do this!"

Fluttershy immediately frowned, her eyes widening as her new-found confidence suddenly left her high and dry. "Actually, I think Angel Bunny's cage needs cleaning right now-"

"FIGHT!" Pinkie Pie yelled, signaling for Applejack to ring the bell.

Applejack rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Pinkie Pie quickly took a step back as she knew the match has started. Unfortunately for Fluttershy, her mind must not have processed the bell quickly enough because Rainbow Dash immediately grabbed her left arm and Irish whipped her toward the ropes. As soon as Fluttershy bounced back off the ropes, she was heading back toward Rainbow Dash. Rainbow saw her coming and quickly took advantage as she jumped in place and dropkicked Fluttershy in the chest in mid-air. The force of the dropkick forced Fluttershy back onto the mat in pain.

Twilight (Com.): "And a nice front dropkick by Rainbow Dash! She's an amazing athlete in any field she plays, and the ring is no exception!"

Applejack (Com.): "RD ain't no slouch, that's for sure. She talks a big game, and a part a' me hates to admit it, but despite what ah've said before, she sure as hell can back up her bark with just as good a bite. Kinda like my dog Winona."

Twilight (Com.): "Wait, you're not calling Rainbow Dash a… female dog, are you, AJ?"

Applejack (Com.): "No, no, ah didn't mean it like that! … Although…"

Twilight crossed her arms.

Applejack (Com.): "Kiddin', kiddin'…"

After getting her bearings from her well-executed dropkick, Rainbow Dash walked toward the downed Fluttershy who was now holding her chest in pain. Rainbow Dash felt a bit bad seeing her like this, but a match was a match. Rainbow Dash grabbed Fluttershy's left leg and use it to turn her friend onto her stomach, afterwards stomping on her left knee-pit, sending Fluttershy's left knee into the mat with a painful thud. Fluttershy held her leg in pain, trying to breathe through it, but she didn't exactly have time to recuperate. Rainbow Dash pulled her up by her arm to whip her again toward the ropes. And this time, after Fluttershy bounced off the ropes, Rainbow Dash grabs her with her right arm under her left armpit and her left arm under and in between her legs. She then turns Fluttershy upside down and slams her against the mat for a scoop slam. Rainbow Dash then followed up with a single-leg drop across Fluttershy's stomach before she could get up.

Applejack (Com.): "Rainbow's dominating this match so far!"

Twilight (Com.): "I agree, Applejack! Fluttershy better start making an offensive comeback, otherwise this will end up being a squash match!"

Fluttershy reeled from the leg drop, rolling onto her side and clutching her stomach. Fluttershy shakily got on all fours, fixing to get up until her back was hit with a double axe-handle from Rainbow Dash, making her collapse onto her stomach. Rainbow Dash on Fluttershy's back before taking both of Fluttershy's arms and draping them over her legs. Fluttershy groans turn into screams when Rainbow Dash wraps her hands under her chin and starts pulling her head, neck, and upper body back and off the mat.

Twilight (Com.): "Rainbow Dash has Fluttershy into one of the most famous submissions in professional wrestling: the camel clutch!"

Applejack (Com.): "Ah remember being put in that while we were practicin', yer neck getting wrenched off the mat for so long, it's gotta pull somethin'! Fluttershy's strugglin' in this match, and she might tap out any minute!"

In the ring, Pinkie Pie got to her knees until she and Fluttershy were at eye level. "You wanna give up, Fluttershy?!

Fluttershy's face was red, small tears forming from the corner of her eyes. She wanted to give up, just tap out and end the pain, but she made a promise to Rainbow Dash. "NO!"

"No, huh? You got guts, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said with a smirk, letting Fluttershy's head drop for a second to let Fluttershy catch her breath, "But if you think you're going to win this, think again!"

Before Fluttershy could reply, Rainbow Dash put her in another chinlock and started pulling back again, making her kick her legs against the mat. After about another thirty seconds of the camel clutch, Rainbow Dash grew impatient of the submission and simply let her go. Fluttershy sighed in longing relief, not attempting to get up to save time resting on the ground.

"Hey, there's no resting in a match, Fluttershy. On your feet." Rainbow Dash was tempted to say "On your feet, BITCH!" to make it feel more like a serious wrestling match, but Fluttershy probably wouldn't have taken that well. She'd probably start crying, and Rainbow Dash knew better than to joke like that with her. Regardless, Rainbow Dash grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up until she was on her knees. Rainbow Dash then took a comfortable stance from the side before starting to assault her chest and stomach with shin kicks.

Twilight (Com.): "Rainbow Dash is showing such ruthless aggression in this match, not that I'm too surprised. She and Fluttershy may be best friends, but she's still here to win, and she'll take down anyone who'll stand in her way of obtaining the championship!"

Applejack (Com.): "Pull back a bit there, Twilight, this match may be starting out one-sided, but Fluttershy ain't done yet. She didn't tap to the camel clutch, so she's still got a little more fight in her."

Twilight (Com.): "I don't disagree with that, Applejack, but despite Fluttershy's persistence, she isn't exactly retaliating."

Applejack (Com.): "Well, she better. Otherwise, her body'll be more beaten down than the front door at mah house after my Uncle Snapple was convinced that Granny Smith was hoardin' all the moon pies from him on his honeymoon. That was the only time he ever wanted to eat a moon pie."

Twilight (Com.): "That's pretty strange."

Applejack (Com.): "Yup, he was very… _particular_ like that. He also only used a spoon to eat anything that starts with the letter 's', only allowed himself to watch a sunset if "The Circle of Life" is playing in the background, and refused to make love to his wife on Mother's Day."

Twilight (Com.): "O-Oh… Okay."

Applejack (Com.): "Sadly, Uncle Snapple passed on when he decided to attack one of the team mascots at a football game. Unbeknownst to him, the horns on the bull costume were real, and sharpened. He ended up bein' impaled."

Twilight (Com.): "Why did he do that?"

Applejack (Com.): "He was tired of all the bull-shit."

Twilight (Com.): "…"

Rainbow Dash released Fluttershy's hair from her clutch, allowing her to hug herself with her face twisted in pain. Rainbow Dash ran for the ropes, spun on her heel, and bounced off the ropes, using the rebound to give herself more speed for when she hits Fluttershy with a low dropkick. Rainbow Dash's feet hit her face and chest, knocking her onto her back.

TwilightCom: "And yet another dropkick takes Fluttershy down!"

ApplejackCom: "RD's got that moved down pat, Twilight, so Fluttershy ain't feeling any weakness in those boots!"

Rainbow Dash fell to the mat, wincing slightly from the short drop, bit otherwise felt okay. She got to her knees and looked back, Fluttershy on the canvas.

 _"_ _Guess now's a good time as any to pin."_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself, turning to crawl towards Fluttershy.

Twilight (Com.): "Rainbow Dash is going for the first pin of the match!"

Rainbow Dash makes it to Fluttershy's body and draped herself across Fluttershy's stomach, making a standard cross-body cover.

Pinkie Pie dropped down again and began to count the pin. " **1!...2!.."**

Fluttershy opened her eyes and kicked out both of her folded legs, getting both of her shoulders off the mat. Rainbow Dash got back on her knees, shaking away some of the sweat she had accumulated so far.

Pinkie Pie stopped the count and yelled **"Kickout!"** while holding up two fingers, signifying the count number.

Applejack (Com.): "Fluttershy makes it at two and a half, what a close one!"

Twilight (Com.): "She's starting to show her persistence to her friend, Applejack. After all, Fluttershy wants to prove to Rainbow Dash that she's no pushover."

Applejack (Com.): "At least in the ring."

Fluttershy turned onto her side, trying to savor what little energy she had at the moment before Rainbow Dash could continue her assault. When Fluttershy got up to her feet with Rainbow Dash pulling her hair, she saw her opportunity to fight back and kicks Rainbow in the shin, forcing the rainbow-haired girl to take a step back. Rainbow Dash was about to counter, but she was then kicked again in the gut. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in surprise, but she managed to grab a rising knee from Fluttershy, only to get elbowed in the back of the head.

Applejack (Com.): "Oh, look at this, Twi, she's actually HITTIN' Rainbow Dash back!"

Rainbow Dash took another step back, only to be hit with multiple chops to her chest all at once. Rainbow eventually got backed into one of the corners, where Fluttershy seemed unwilling to stop her long-awaited counter-assault on the more athletic girl.

Twilight (Com.): "What retaliation from Fluttershy! She's been taking a bit too much time taking so much punishment from Rainbow Dash, but now it looks like she's ready to even the odds!"

Pinkie Pie walked over to the corner and started counting. "1!...2!...3!.."

Fluttershy, finally picking up on Pinkie Pie counting, ceased her assault, knowing that going beyond the count of five would mean disqualification. She was getting tired from her attack anyway. Rainbow Dash held her now reddened chest and collar bone, breathing through her teeth in response to the stinging. Fluttershy felt a pang of guilt, and she silently apologized to Rainbow Dash, who simply nodded.

Applejack (Com.): "Shoot, and she was getting' into it, too. A shame Pinkie Pie had to count. That just might've gotten her out of the zone."

Twilight (Com.): "Doubtful, but rules are rules. In most wrestling companies, the referee is supposed to warn the attacking wrestler to cease their attacks-slash-holds on their opponents when they're in the corner or are touching the ropes. But, here at Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling, the numbers do the warnings for us. Although, a verbal warning is optional before they start counting."

Applejack (Com.): "Pinkie Pie ain't givin' any warnings, though. At least she remembered to count."

Twilight (Com.): "I thought she was going to forget that part, honestly. I guess reading _The Wonderful Ref, book 1: The Inner Ring_ helped her memory."

Applejack (Com.): "Wait… ain't that a fake book series?"

Twilight (Com.): "Its _fiction_ , Applejack. And, it still has the rules a wrestling referee must enforce. For instance, in one chapter, Aaron Umpire, the main protagonist, had to disqualify both wrestlers in a wrestling match he was refereeing."

Applejack (Com.): "How come?"

Twilight (Com.): "They were attacking each other with barbed-wired baseball bats in a match where no weapons were allowed. The audience was blood-hungry, and enjoyed the carnage that the two young, green wrestlers were about to inflict on each other. However, Aaron Umpire cared too much for the young boys' safety, and had to put a stop to the match, angering the audience, but keeping the wrestlers from seriously injuring each other over the fans' craving of hardcore extremism!"

Applejack (Com.): "That sounds kinda interestin'…"

Twilight (Com.): "Oh, it gets even more interesting when Aaron Umpire realizes that the general manager of the wrestling company he works at gets him fired over that match because- Nono, Wait, wait! I'm not spoiling it for you! I refuse to be a spoiler!"

Applejack (Com.): "Um, ya know, just because I said it was kinda interestin', it doesn't mean ah plan to read it. Ah don't really care if you spoil it-"

Twilight (Com.): "NO SPOILERS!"

Applejack sighed.

Back in the ring, Fluttershy tried to start chopping Rainbow Dash up again, too busy trying to keep her opponent at bay. However, Rainbow Dash managed to catch one of Fluttershy's chops and threw it away before shoving Fluttershy away from her. Fluttershy was forced back by Rainbow's superior strength, but she needed to keep her in the corner if she had a chance to beat her. But her strategy was set back by Rainbow Dash kicking her in the gut hard. Fluttershy held her stomach while Rainbow Dash climbed backwards until she reached the meddle rope.

Twilight (Com.): "Fluttershy's barrage of chops were the only think keeping Rainbow Dash at bay, but now she's free and she's about to fly!"

Rainbow Dash clapped her hands and leaped forward, hoping to put Fluttershy into a thesz press. Rainbow opened her legs, latching onto Fluttershy's waist, knowing that in less than a second, the rest of her weight would fall on Fluttershy, bringing the animal lover to the ground and giving Rainbow Dash a ground advantage.

But, Rainbow Dash did not foresee what would happen next. Fluttershy recovered quicker from the kick to the stomach than expected, and noticed Rainbow Dash just before she leapt. Fluttershy's mind went blank for the briefest of moments before she reacted instinctively. The instant she felt Rainbow straddle her waist, Fluttershy, on Reflex, grabbed her, turned her around, and used Rainbow Dash's force to slam her back into the mat.

"GYUGH!" Rainbow Dash gasped, not fully aware of what just happened by how fast it was.

Twilight's jaw dropped. "Fluttershy just reversed Rainbow Dash's thesz press attempt into an improvised rolling spinebuster! Rainbow Dash, and even we, couldn't have predicted such a reflexive response from Fluttershy!"

Applejack (Com.): "It looked more like a spinnin' spinebuster, but ah don' really care. Though, to think that I would ever see Fluttershy slamming Rainbow Dash down like a sack of potatoes after carryin' them for a country mile… it sure is freaky."

Fluttershy stood up on her knees and placed her arms on her chest, catching her breath from performing that sudden maneuver. She looked down, and she was in between, Rainbow Dash's legs. Her eyes worked their way up to her upper body, which was arched so Rainbow Dash could support her back.

 _"_ _Did… did I just…?"_ Fluttershy, though exasperated, slowly formed a smile. Did she really just throw down Rainbow Dash; one of the most athletic girls in Canterlot High School?! It felt so surreal to Fluttershy, seeing Rainbow Dash in this kind of pain, inflicted by her no less! She did feel bad for hurting Rainbow, but, at the moment, she felt… powerful.

Pinkie (Ref.): "Fluttershy, what're you waiting for?!"

Fluttershy snapped out of her current thought, looking up at Pinkie Pie. But Pinkie Pie frantically points at Rainbow Dash, who was still stirring on the canvas.

Twilight (Com.): "Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash is down, go for it!"

Applejack (Com.): "Get her before she gets up!"

Fluttershy blinked, but suddenly it connected. "O-OH!"

Fluttershy jumped on Rainbow Dash, realizing that she had an ample opportunity to exact more punishment on her. Rainbow Dash tried to push her away, but Fluttershy managed to land a punch to her stomach, making her cough. She then landed a few elbows to Rainbow Dash's head before getting off her. Fluttershy dragged Rainbow Dash away from the ropes and wrapped her legs around Rainbow's arm, falling down on her back and squeezing Rainbow Dash's bicep. Rainbow Dash let out a howl of pain, and Fluttershy kept the hold in, trying to ignore Rainbow's screams.

Twilight (Com.): "Fluttershy's got Rainbow Dash's arm caught into a painful armbar! A standard, yet very effective submission!"

Applejack (Com.): "RD's not lookin' too good, but if ah know her well, she ain't gonna tap out to just that. She's way to dang stubborn, and I doubt her ego could take the notion of her tapping out."

In the ring, Pinkie Pie asked if Rainbow Dash wanted to submit, but Rainbow Dash didn't answer. She instead responded by reaching out one of her legs and placing it on the bottom rope.

Applejack (Com.): "Fluttershy should've known that she should've dragged Rainbow Dash further from the ropes! Now she's gotta break the hold!"

Pinkie Pie saw Rainbow Dash's heel rest on one of the ropes, and she yelled "Rope Break!" before telling Fluttershy to let go.

Fluttershy released Rainbow Dash from the armbar, but just as she released it, she pushed Rainbow Dash onto her front and leapt onto her back. Rainbow Dash was about to push herself up, despite Fluttershy being on her back. But, Fluttershy grabbed Rainbow Dash's arms and pulled them out from under her, making her upper body fall back to the canvas. Fluttershy hooked her arms underneath Rainbow Dash's arms, and then clamped both of her hands behind Rainbow Dash's neck. Fluttershy wrenched Rainbow Dash around on the mat, whilst Rainbow struggled to get free.

Twilight (Com.): "Fluttershy now has Rainbow Dash in a full nelson!"

Applejack (Com.): "Dudn't look like she'll be in control for long, though."

Rainbow Dash was surprised at how strong Fluttershy had gotten, she'll admit, but luckily her friend was forgetful enough to not pull her away from the ropes again. Rainbow Dash raised her right leg off the mat and placed it on the bottom rope.

Pinkie (Ref.): "Rope Break!"

Fluttershy silently whispered "Fudge!" to herself, careful not to say such fowl language aloud. Fluttershy released Rainbow Dash from the nelson and got off of her back.

Twilight (Com.): "I admire Fluttershy's ruthless persistence on keeping Rainbow Dash down, but she should've learned to pull her opponent away from the ropes after making the same mistake already!"

Applejack (Com.): "Ah wouldn't exactly call it 'ruthless', but you are right, Twilight. Now, Fluttershy has to take Rainbow Dash down to the mat again before she loses her advantage!"

Twilight (Com.): "And it might be too late already, AJ…"

Fluttershy rolled to her side and sat herself up, feeling exhausted from wrestling with Rainbow Dash. She thought that Rainbow Dash would be beaten enough to give herself more time to catch her breath, but fate was not good to her.

Rainbow Dash rolled towards Fluttershy while she wasn't looking, and raised her leg to kick Fluttershy across the face with her shin.

Twilight (Com.): "And that's why you never take your eyes off your opponents."

Applejack (Com.): "Fluttershy got a little too comfortable, there."

Rainbow Dash tiredly grinned, crawling towards Fluttershy and grabbing her head. Rainbow Dash pulled them both to their feet, and she kicks Fluttershy with the flat of her boot as soon as they get up. Fluttershy, more than likely going to have a stomachache by the end of the match, tried walking away while bent over, but Rainbow Dash grabs her by her hair and brings her to the middle of the ring. Rainbow, still holding Fluttershy up by her hair, then put her into a front facelock and performed a legsweep following with Rainbow Dash quickly falling backwards; driving Fluttershy face down onto the mat for a legsweep faceplant.

Twilight held her face. "…Oowww…!"

Applejack shook her head. "At least she won't be smellin' animal poop at the shelter for a while."

Rainbow Dash released Fluttershy from her hold and pushed her onto her stomach. Rainbow Dash then jumped on Fluttershy's back and put her in a similar grounded full nelson that Fluttershy performed. "A nelson for a nelson, huh, Fluttershy?!"

Fluttershy: "Ack!"

Pinkie (Ref.): "You give up, Fluttershy?! You're going to get hurt if you keep this up, you know."

Fluttershy squirmed, but she shook her head frantically. "N-No!"

After a minute of the full nelson, Rainbow Dash decided to mix it up a bit by using the full nelson to lift Fluttershy's head upward and then swiftly implant it into the mat. After doing this about three more times, she released Fluttershy and got off her back. Rainbow Dash flipped Fluttershy onto her back using her boot and jumped over to the position where she was standing at Fluttershy's head. Rainbow Dash fell on top of her with her belly on Fluttershy's face and the rest of her upper body covering Fluttershy's chest for a sagittal cover pin.

Twilight (Com.): "Rainbow Dash is going for yet another cover!"

Applejack (Com.): "Fluttershy got her face flattened several times before this, so, ah'll be honest, ah can't see her breaking out of this one!"

Pinkie Pie got to her knees and started the count. **"1!...2!...kickout!"**

Applejack (Com.): "What the hell, Fluttershy just barely kicked out of the pin! Forget what ah just said, that girl's got some willpower to spare!"

Twilight (Com.): "And Rainbow Dash doesn't seem too happy about it!"

Rainbow Dash got off of Fluttershy to argue with the referee.

Rainbow: "Hey, Pinkie!"

Pinkie (Ref.): "Who?"

Rainbow: "You!"

Pinkie Pie whispered to Rainbow Dash. "Dashie, during a match you're supposed to call me ref."

Rainbow: "I don't care, that was, like, the slowest count in the world! What the hell?!"

Pinkie Pie flashed a peace sign in her face. "Sorry, Dashie, but that was a solid two-point-nine count! At least, I think its two-point-nine. Maybe it was two-point-eight…"

Rainbow Dash was going to argue further, but she suddenly felt herself being pulled to the ground. "WOAH!" Rainbow Dash was too distracted to notice that Fluttershy recovered from the pin attempt, and rolled her up for her own pin with Rainbow Dash kicking furiously.

Pinkie Pie reacted quickly. **"1!...2!Kickout!"**

Twilight (Com.): "Rainbow Dash saved herself a loss just after the two-count!"

Applejack (Com.): "Looks here like Fluttershy ain't the only one that needs to learn about payin' attention…"

Twilight (Com.): "I think there's something we all could learn from this, but Fluttershy shouldn't be concerning herself with that when she's failed to surprise pin Rainbow Dash! And Rainbow Dash was already frustrated enough as it is! Rainbow Dash looks just about fed up with this fight!"

Rainbow Dash got to his feet, flipping her hair out of her face, giving Fluttershy an angry look. And if you're wondering what Fluttershy is thinking, here:

Fluttershy: _"EEEEEEEEEEEEP!*_

Rainbow Dash rushed at Fluttershy so fast that the poor girl couldn't even react before getting clotheslined. Fluttershy fell hard to the canvas. It was only one clothesline, but it was strong enough to keep her on her back. She laid there, eyes squeezed shut from all the suffering she was going through, and the rest of her face was a bit numb from all of the faceplants. She wanted to keep fighting, but her body wouldn't allow her. Fluttershy knew she was done for.

 _"_ _I hope I was good enough for you, Rainbow Dash…"_ Fluttershy thought to herself, tilting her head back and waiting for rainbow Dash to end the match.

Twilight (Com.): "Fluttershy is DOWN! That stiff clothesline looked like it was enough to keep her from continuing the fight! All of those strikes to her body have taken a toll, and Rainbow Dash knows it!"

Applejack (Com.): "All Rainbow's gotta do is make the pin and she'll move on up to the Triple Threat title bout!"

Rainbow Dash rested in a kneeling position, cooling down from the sudden spark of rage. She stared down at Fluttershy, who was sprawled out on the ground, and nodded, recognizing Fluttershy's strength. Rainbow Dash got up and walked tover to Fluttershy's head and sat her up. She then pulled Fluttershy to her feet before wrapping her arms around her waist.

Twilight (Com.): "Rainbow Dash is setting up Fluttershy for a finish! Will this be the end?!"

Applejack (Com.): "Ah dunno know, will it?"

Twilight (Com.): "More than likely."

Applejack (Com.): "Yeah, same here."

Rainbow Dash bent Fluttershy forward a bit, shaking her about to see if she was really out of it. Fluttershy groaned, but otherwise showed no signs of resistance.

"You did good, Fluttershy…" Rainbow Dash said, loud enough for Fluttershy to hear, "LOOK DOWN!"

Rainbow Dash's sudden scream jolted her awake, and she immediately looking down, only to somehow also be looking up. This was because Rainbow Dash lifted Fluttershy up and over her. Fluttershy's shoulders slammed against the mat with a loud thud, and her world momentarily went black.

Twilight (Com.): "The German suplex! Rainbow Dash hits the German suplex with impressive athleticism!"

Rainbow Dash tried arching her back for a bridge pin, but one of her boots slipped out from its rip, and she fell onto her side. Meanwhile, Fluttershy stayed in a German suplex position for a few seconds before she also slumped onto her side.

Applejack (Com.): "Well… close enough. But, there's no denyin' that Fluttershy must be having a horrible nap right now."

Twilight (Com.): "Yeah… I hope she isn't hurt, actually…"

Rainbow Dash groaned and sat herself up, feeling a bit embarrassed by botching the bridge. She looks over to Fluttershy, who was laying still on her side, Pinkie Pie checking on her.

"Hey, Fluttershy, you okay?!" Pinkie Pie asked loudly. "You're not dead, are you?! Huh?! Huh?! Huh?!"

Rainbow Dash crawled on all fours, pushing Fluttershy onto her back once she got there. Rainbow Dash shook her shoulder. A couple seconds later, Fluttershy let out a quiet moan and rolled her head lightly from side to side.

Fluttershy: "N-no, Angel Bunny… Papa's toe's aren't… lettuce…"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Yeah, she's fine." Rainbow Dash crawled across Fluttershy and reached over to grab the back of Fluttershy's left leg with her right hand, pulling it back. Rainbow Dash then lays the left side of her body across Fluttershy's chest, resting her left forearm on the other side of Fluttershy's body. "Hey ref, why aren't you counting yet?!"

"Ohrightcountinggotcha!" Pinkie Pie said real quickly, getting on her knees. **"1!...2!...3! Ding-Ding-Ding!"**

Twilight (Com.): "Pinkie, we already have a bell."

Pinkie (Ref.): "Oh."

Applejack rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Rainbow Dash grinned, releasing Fluttershy and getting off her. Rainbow Dash wiped her hair back, her face blushing from exerting herself in the match.

Rarity (Announcer): "Heeere is your winner by pinfaaall… RAINBOOOW DAAASH!"

As her victory was announced, Rainbow Dash placed the flat of her boot on Fluttershy's belly with a winning smile, letting Pinkie Pie raise her left hand into the air. Rainbow Dash nodded and laughed, flexing her free arm, earning more than one good-natured eye roll. However, the rest of the girls clapped for her regardless along with the cheering "audience".

Applejack (Com.): "Ah expected as much from Rainbow Dash. Showin' off how great she is after only _one_ match."

Twilight (Com.): "I noticed, but it's not without merit. She's earned the right to celebrate her win, and the right to move on to the Triple Threat title bout!"

Applejack (Com.): "Yeah, that's true. She was pretty darn fine out in the ring, but Fluttershy had her a few times too."

Twilight (Com.): "No doubt, Fluttershy put in a fantastic effort against Rainbow Dash! They both deserve praise for putting on such a good match; the first ever match in Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling, in fact!"

Twilight and Applejack continued to watch as Rainbow Dash continued to wave her hands to the cheering, until Twilight finally interrupted. "Okay, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, I think that's enough. Check on Fluttershy to see if she's okay, and help her out. We need to move on."

Rainbow Dash ceased her celebration, feeling that she soaked in enough glory, and bent down beside Fluttershy. Rainbow lightly patted her cheek. "Hey, Fluttershy, you alright? I know you wanna nap, but the show's gotta go on sometime this century."

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes, groaning from all the sore spots she had no doubt received. "Did I win…?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head sympathetically. "Sorry, Fluttershy, but Rainbow Dash gave you a one-way ticket to dreamland, and you lost."

"Subtle, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash remarked before grabbing Fluttershy's hand. "Come on, help me."

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash each took an arm from Fluttershy and put them over their shoulders, helping her to her feet.

"Uggnnn… was that German Suplex really necessary…?" Fluttershy asked quietly, squeezing her eyes shut as she walked.

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Hey, it got the job done."

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash got out of the ring, careful to assist Fluttershy, and went to the commentator's table where they all agreed to group up after the match.

* * *

 **I had to re-edit all those labels to add in periods because they kept getting grouped together with he names, and it was annoying. Still, let me know what you think of this match. Did you enjoy it? Give it a review if it did (not a demand). Not sure when I'll be able to work on chapter 5 since I'm a bit busier now than I was two years ago. Anyway, until next chapter. Arevoir.**


	5. Pinkie Pie vs Rarity

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. How are you doing? I'm doing fine, myself. Just dealing with everyday nonsense as usual. Sorry for the lateness, but hopefully the quality will sweeten your tongue. And by tongue, I mean your eyes. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Danke.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. Nor do I own Hasbro. I also don't own professional wrestling. I don't own a house either. I don't own a lot in general. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Present Time**

The Main Six met together at the commentator's table shortly after the match. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash left the ring, helping Fluttershy out with them. Rarity turned off all the lights and stuffed animals as she was told to, and made her way down to the floor. The gymnasium, once filed with cheers, was now mostly quiet, the echo of the stock cheering still ringing in their ears a little bit. It was sort of dark, but they did not bother to turn the lights back on as the sunlight from the windows allowed them good enough vision to walk around without having to look at their feet. Yet, Rarity still shared her complaints.

"Ugh, the windows are making it difficult for the ring and spot likes to stand out!" Rarity commented with a waspish look, placing the bulky remote down on the table, "We're going to have to get some blinds or _something!"_

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have waited till early afternoon to do this," Applejack agreed, "How 'bout we try later in the evenin' next time?"

"We'll figure something out," Twilight said as she helped Fluttershy into a chair. Fluttershy held her head, still hurting from the match, so Twilight told Pinkie Pie to go fetch one of the bottles of water and towels they brought with them.

"I'm fine," Rainbow Dash insisted, taking one of the commentator's chairs and plopping down on it, resting her head on crossed arms, "A quick nap wouldn't hurt, though…"

"Y'all look pretty worn out. Fluttershy sure put up more of a fight than you were expectin', huh?" Applejack teased, hoping to see Rainbow fluster a bit, but was disappointed that she wasn't paying her any mind, "Hmph…"

Pinkie Pie came back with a bottle of water from the cooler, and a clean towel. Fluttershy accepted both, taking the towel and wiping herself off, placing it around her neck. She opened the bottle of water and tilted her head back, letting the cool liquid quench her thirst and relieve her dry throat.

"Oh dear, you're hair looks terrible now…" Rarity commented. It was more reflex than anything, but Rarity still caught herself and tried to look supportive. "Uh, that was an excellent bout, Fluttershy!"

"Way to keep yer priorities in order, Rarity." Applejack remarked dryly.

Twilight checked the visible parts of Fluttershy's body. "You got some bruises, but you should be okay…"

Fluttershy stopped drinking her water, gasping for breath from taking such a big gulp. "I don't feel okay…"

"Well, drinking water that fast doesn't help," Twilight said, taking the water and setting it on the table, "Nevertheless, you were really good out there!"

The rest of the girls sung their praises to Fluttershy, aside from Rainbow Dash who was taking a moment to nap. Pinkie Pie even slapped her on the back, which was a bad idea since Fluttershy just got through wrestling a match.

"Ouch… But, I lost," Fluttershy said, looking down at the floor with a disappointed frown, "I tried my best, but even then I couldn't win."

"Awww, it ain't nothin' to be sad about, Sugarcube," Applejack comforted, "Rainbow Dash's been an athlete longer than you have, so there's really no shame in losin'. Besides, you had her on the ropes more than once in the match, you know."

Fluttershy thought about it for a moment, and smiled shyly, stroking her hair. "Yeah, I guess I did a little bit. Still, it was wishful thinking that I could beat Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah, but like Applejack said, there's no shame in losing, especially when Rainbow Dash was more athletic than you to begin with. Right, Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie asked, slapping Rainbow Dash hard on the back.

Rainbow Dash shot up in her seat. "OUCH!" Then fell backwards. "O-oww…"

"Sorrryyy…" Pinkie Pie apologized, helping Rainbow Dash to her feet.

Rainbow Dash shot Pinkie Pie a glare, but didn't make a big fuss about it. "So, what do we do now?"

"I think the prudent thing to do would be to take a short break, and then we can move on to the next match." said Twilight.

Rainbow nodded, but was more focused on undoing the slight wedgie from her tights before sitting back down in her chair. "Yeah, sure."

"So, what shall we do after, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Since you and Pinkie Pie'll be the ones wrestling next, you'll have to get into your outfits-"

"Ah, yes, I was hoping you would say that, Darling!" Rarity interrupted cheerfully, looking very eager to try on her attire. "I think I'll just go ahead and do that. I want to make sure I look astonishing in my outfit. A formality, I know."

Applejack smiled and rolled her eyes while Pinkie Pie appeared beside Rarity. "Hey, can I go try on my outfit, too?!"

"Well of course you can, Pinkie," Rarity answered, "But, don't go running out here with it after you've put it on. I want the girls to be surprised, after all."

Pinkie Pie nodded enthusiastically. "Okie Dokie Lokie!"

Rarity and Pinkie Pie left for the locker rooms, leaving Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy behind to appoint the remaining shift of responsibilities.

"So, who wants to be the referee?" Twilight asked the remaining girls, since it seemed like they were going to go ahead and change anyway.

"Eh, ah'll do it." Applejack volunteered, picking herself off of the chair.

"Then you better go catch up with the other girls. Rarity's got a referee outfit in your size, I think."

"Can do."

Applejack left, but Fluttershy soon followed. Twilight took out her clipboard and started writing. She wrote down the result of the match, as well as the positions everyone took for it, just to keep record. "Hey, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy sat back down with a faint blush, getting caught picking at her wedgie as well. "Y-Yes?"

"Since everyone else has something to do, would you like to help with the commentary?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy wrung her hands. "Will I have to ring the bell?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes."

Fluttershy frowned. "But it's so… loud."

"Don't worry, it's not that bad," Twilight assured, "But, if you want, I'll sit on the bell side."

Fluttershy thought for a moment after taking another sip of her water. "Okay, if it'll make you happy… but, do I have to keep wearing this?"

"No, you can go ahead and change," Twilight said, jotting down a few more things on her clipboard.

Fluttershy thanked Twilight and left for the locker rooms with the rest of the girls, and just in time for Twilight to finish writing down everything involving the match, and has recorded everyone else's positions for Pinkie Pie and Rarity's match.

"Zzz…"

Twilight heard snoring coming from behind her. She turned around and Rainbow Dash was slumped over with her head buried in her arms, napping again. Twilight giggled. It was probably easier for her to nap without Pinkie Pie around to interrupt. She'll give Rainbow a couple of minutes to rest.

* * *

 _ **Thirty-five minutes later…**_

Rainbow Dash sat near the top of the bleachers, reading the directions for the remote control. She ended up being the announcer for the current match, as she was napping when all other roles were taken.

" _I could've done with a few more minutes of sleep..."_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself. She was still a bit sore from her match with Fluttershy, and she enjoyed resting after playing any kind of sport. Still, she didn't want to show any weakness to the girls while the tournament was still going on, so she just sucked it up.

Rainbow Dash picked up the microphone she was given and tapped on it. "TESTI-" her voice boomed through the echo-chamber of a gymnasium, and Rainbow Dash dropped the microphone in surprise, emitting a brief, but loud squeal that had everyone covering their ears, including Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, turn the volume down!" Twilight ordered from her mic at the commentator's table.

"O-Ow…" Fluttershy rubbed her ears, sitting next to Twilight.

Rainbow Dash turned off the cheering of the animals and picked up the microphone and checked it, chuckling when she saw that the volume was on the highest setting. "My bad. Must've accidentally put the mic on high. Guess screaming into it didn't help much."

Applejack was in the referee's outfit in the middle of the ring, previously relaxing against one of the corners until hearing the mic drop made her jump. Applejack took off her hat and threw it at the ground in frustration. "Consarnit, Rainbow Dash, DON'T DO THAT!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Rainbow Dash defended, more than a little embarrassed by her accident. Though she was not willing to show it. "Don't go getting your brown and blue denim overalls in a twist, cowgirl!"

Applejack clenched her jaw, but reserved herself in her scolding. "If yer gonna be the announcer, ya better do yer job right, RD! And, FER THE RECORD, Ah don't wear-"

Applejack was cut off suddenly as the cheering animals suddenly sprung to life. The setting was on boos, and the volume was maxed. And, just a second later, they were cut off.

"Oh, sorry, did you say something, AJ?" Rainbow Dash asked, the echo of her microphone betraying a restrained laugh.

Applejack's fists were clenched as tight as her jaw. "Ah said ah-"

*- The stuffed animals booed loudly -*

Rainbow Dash choked, trying not to laugh. "I-I'm sorry, wh-what?"

"Ah said ah-"

*- The stuffed animals booed loudly -*

"Huh? Sorry, I couldn't hear you that time."

"Ah SAID AH-"

*- The stuffed animals booed loudly -*

"AH SAID-"

*- The stuffed animals booed loudly -*

"AH-"

*- The stuffed animals booed loudly -*

"SAID-"

*- The stuffed animals booed loudly -*

"…Ah swear if-"

*- The stuffed animals booed loudly -*

"RAINBOW DASH, AH'M GONNA COME UP THERE AND SHOVE THAT REMOTE DOWN YER THROAT!"

Rainbow Dash reactivated the booing stuffed animals again, this time keeping them on to drown out Applejack's ranting and her own hysterical laughter.

 ***DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!***

Twilight rang the bell as hard as she could. "CUT! IT! OUT!"

Pinkie Pie burst out of the curtain, wearing her attire. She was about to head to the ring until Rarity stuck her hand out from the curtain and grabbed her arm.

"Pinkie Pie, that's not your cue, remember!"

"B-But the bell-"

"Not your cue, Darling. Now come back inside." Rarity's voice asserted, pulling Pinkie Pie back in before anyone could see what she was wearing.

"AwwUH!"

A couple of minutes later, Applejack and Rainbow Dash had composed themselves, now ready to perform their duties. Twilight motioned, again, for Rainbow Dash to reactivate the stuffed animals and set the volume of the animals at the appropriate level. Twilight asked Fluttershy, who was now dawning her usual wear, if she was ready to go before starting things off.

Twilight (Com.): "Welcome back, wrestling fans, to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling! We are here ringside where the second preliminary match is about to get underway. We have seen some excellent wrestling in the very first match of C.C.P.W. with Rainbow Dash going over Fluttershy. Speaking of whom, Fluttershy happens to be sitting next to me and will be co-commentator for the next match!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy (Com.): "Hello. I'm happy to be here."

Twilight (Com.): "Tough loss in your match with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy. I hope you're feeling better now."

Fluttershy (Com.): "Oh, you know, a little bruising and some back pains… and stomach pains… and… well, I'm more okay than I was before. And I'm not upset about losing to Rainbow Dash, either. I knew she was going to win no matter what, so I didn't really regret too much in the end. But, I'll try harder next time."

Twilight (Com.): "That's the spirit, Fluttershy! In the meantime, you'll be helping me with the play-by-play in Pinkie and Rarity's match."

Fluttershy (Com.): "I'll do my best."

Twilight (Com.): "I know you will, as will Pinkie and Rarity. There'll be only one winner, so both ladies are going to have to put it all out there."

Fluttershy (Com.): "I hope they don't get too hurt."

*~ Nightcore's song "Dam Dadi Do" started playing~*

Rainbow (Announcer): "This match is scheduled for one fall! First up to the ring… From Cobblestone Quarry… Standing in at "5'5" and weighing in at 125 lbs… The life of ANY party, The Pink Punisher, The Sweet Solidifier, The Superumscus… The Su-supersumli… Lumptious…"

Rainbow Dash tried to make out the last part of Pinkie Pie's entrance, but was having difficulty. Luckily for her, Pinkie Pie poked her head from out of the curtain to help her out. "THE SUPERSCRUMPTIOULISCIOUS MEGA PARTY POWER OF THE WOOOOOOOOORLD!"

Rainbow (Announcer): "Uh… what she said."

Pinkie Pie tucked her head back in.

Rainbow (Announcer): "Give it up for… PINKIIIEEE PIIIEEE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie Pie exploded out of the curtain, legs bent and her fists in the air as if she had jumped out. Because she did jump out. Pinkie Pie was showered with confetti that she put on top of the curtain herself as she started jumping from side to side, waving her arms to get the building pumped. After doing this for a while, she bent forward and blew a kiss with a playful wink. Afterward, Pinkie Pie started her skip down to the ring, waving to everyone as she did so.

Pinkie Pie wore a light blue strapless, padded, mini bandeau tube top. The reach of the tube top covered most of Pinkie's bust. The length of the tube top stopped two inches below her breasts and the top only indicating a very small area of her chest where the cleavage would begin to form. Though it was light blue as its primary color, a thick white strip with small light pink outlines traveled across and around the tube top horizontally. Pinkie Pie also had on a double-layered ruffled skirt that reached down an inch past the middle of her thighs. The waistband was light blue, like her top, and went through six belt loops also designed like the stripe on her top as well. In front of the strap, acting like a belt buckle of sorts, was a white foil wrapped candy with two twisted ends, the center a flat circle with a spiral coloring of red, yellow, and green, stripes. Moving down, the top layer of the skirt was brink pink in color. Ten life-size, upside-down large swirl lollipops were designed around the bottom of the top layer of the skirt, close to the hemline. The second layer was Byzantium in color, and only three inches of the layer could be seen from under the first one. And, underneath her skirt, Pinkie Pie wore metallic light blue lycra trunks that were form-fitting, but covered her to the top of her thigh. Her boots were designed similarly to the boots she regularly wore, but were an inch or two lower from her knee, and were a lighter blue with the soles and heels of the boots being brink pink. Her hair was pretty much as poofy as ever, and she happily rocked it from side to side on her way down the runway.

Fluttershy (Com.): "Pinkie Pie looks really nice in her outfit."

Twilight (Com.): "Yeah, it really suits her with the candy theme and all. Although, I did find her introduction a bit…"

Fluttershy (Com.): "Tongue-twisty?"

Twilight (Com.): "I was going to propose extensive and/or drawn-out, but I guess that works too. Not that you can judge a wrestler purely by their intro alone. The way they work the ring is what really counts. At least, in my opinion."

Fluttershy (Com.) "I agree with you, Twilight. The match hasn't even started yet, so it would be unfair to say anything about her ability until then, especially since we've never _seriously_ wrestled each other to win until now. But, I do think Pinkie Pie is going to make Rarity work for her victory."

Twilight (Com.): "Yes, Pinkie Pie sure knew how to give us a good work out when we practiced with each other. She's pretty hard to catch with her fast movements and decent flexibility she had honed just for Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling, which can be attributed to her gymnastics training she's gotten… when was it again?"

Fluttershy (Com.): "It was two years ago-"

Twilight (Com.): "Right, right, two years ago during her Freshman year! She took up gymnastics for about six months, right? So, I guess it wouldn't be completely accurate for me to say that she still retained stuff from that long ago. Which is also not to say that she didn't, but you could make the argument that it's like riding a bicycle, but… sorry, my head is quite working right at the moment, hahaha!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "I-It's okay, Twilight… She's just been doing her old stretches and stuff, and even though she didn't win any metals or anything like that, she did better than when she tried being on the cheerleading squad for a short time."

Twilight (Com.): "Wait, Pinkie Pie used to be a cheerleader?! … You know, when I say it out loud, it sounds like something she would do. What happened?"

Fluttershy (Com.): "…"

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"Okay, ladies, pyramid time!" The coach yelled, "Go, go, go!"

Each member of the Canterlot Wondercolts Cheerleading Squad, including Pinkie Pie, got into their positions and slowly formed a pyramid. They wobbled a bit.

"Okay, girls, keep your balance! You mess this up again and I'll have you running laps!"

Unfortunately for them, Pinkie Pie was at the base of the pyramid, and in the center to boot. She was doing fine until she looked to her right and saw a girl across the field holding a-

"OH MY GOBBO, IS THAT A CHOCOLATE TURTLE CAKE COVERED IN CREAM CHEESE ICING?!" Pinkie Pie hollered out of the blue, accidentally raising her body to high and causing all the other cheerleaders to all into a pile on top of her. "Oops."

* * *

Fluttershy (Com.): "Among other things."

Twilight (Com.): "Oh."

"And it wasn't even that! It was just a really, REALLY, REEEEEAAAAALY brown turtle with bird poop on its shell!" Pinkie Pie cried, quickly looking cross at Twilight's co-commentator, " _Fluttershy!"_

Fluttershy hung her head, addressing Twilight. "I found a turtle—I named him Bartholemue, by the way—and he got rained on by some pigeons and I was trying to clean him off with water. The poor baby looked so sad…"

"You made my want to eat a turtle with pigeon poop on it!" accused Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy shook her head. "Actually, it was a tortoise. And, um, I don't mean to be rude, but it was your fault anyway-"

"But I wanted a turtle cake soooo baaad~! And it looked so tasty, too… when I thought it was a cake." Pinkie Pie pouted.

Twilight (Com.): "Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie turned to Twilight. "Yes?"

Twilight (Com.): "Aren't you supposed to be in the ring?"

Pinkie Pie looked around her, and found herself standing in front of the commentator's table. "Oh. Oopsie-doopsie." She flashed the two a sheepish smile before going to the ring apron and climbing onto it. Pinkie Pie then grabbed the top rope, squat down, and vaulted over it with noticeable height. Pinkie Pie then skipped to her corner, high-fived Applejack along the way, and bent down to do some quick stretches.

Twilight (Com.): "Regardless of any shortcomings in the pursuits of her past, it's here and now that Pinkie Pie's going to show the C.C.P.W. universe what she's made of! But, she better be prepared because Rarity's one tough customer."

Fluttershy (Com.): "Poor Bartholomew… what did _he_ ever do to those mean pigeons…"

Twilight (Com.): "Fluttershy, stay with me."

*~ Sara Bareilles's song "Brave" started playing ~*

Rainbow (Announcer): "Aaaand her opponent… Coming from the Canterlot… Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at 119 lbs… The Fashion Forward Fashionista, herself… RAAARIIITYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

The lights shined on the curtains, waiting for Rarity to expose herself o the C.C.P.W. universe. However, Rarity simply didn't open the curtains: They did it for her. That is to say, the fans that Rarity placed on the other side of the curtains did. The strangely powerful fans blew away the curtains slowly, and slowly revealed Rarity wearing a long, purple cape. She stepped out of the hallway and into the spotlight. The cloak had no hood, which showed her head. Her hair was the same as it had ever been: beautiful and well-kept. However, the large front curl that is normally swept to the side covered her right eye, leaving her left eye visible; it was lidded, showing off her light-blue eye shadow to accentuate her blue eyes. Her lips formed a sultry smile of sorts, and it was redder than it usually was, as she had put on lipstick. Rarity merely winked at the lights, before flipping her hair to the side.

And then Rarity flashed everyone, bending her left knee across her right one and opening out her arms in a pose.

Rarity: "Taaaadaaaaaaa~!"

Rarity opened her cape and revealed herself to the light, which shined off the reflective silver material underneath. The shine fairly illuminated her fair skin and her outfit. Rarity had on a midnight blue strappy bustier top. It reached down two inches past her breasts, and as the name suggested, it showed a good bit of the top of her bust. The shoulder straps held the breast area of the top up, both reaching down parallel down the shoulder blades and connecting to the bottom horizontal strap (_I_I_). The straps of the top were all black with nothing on them aside from the shoulder strap which had eight evenly spaced light blue diamonds (her cutie mark diamonds) on each one. Hugging her hips were her similarly designed midnight blue lycra trunks, which covered her behind well, but revealed just enough to tease. The borderline of the trunks, except for the leg holes, were black, and were also evenly spaced with her light blue diamonds (cutie mark diamonds). Each side of her trunks, though were mostly midnight blue, gradually gradiated into a lighter blue until it stopped at the triple diamonds (her cutie mark diamo- you get it). Her boots were black and were knee-high with the heel of each boot colored light blue. Her knee straps were midnight blue, and had a single large light blue diamond on each kneecap. Rarity also wore midnight blue finger loop gloves that went down to her elbows.

Fluttershy (Com.): "Rarity looks amazing!"

Rarity giggled at Fluttershy's exclamation, but she kept her excitement in check. She removed the cape from her shoulders and tossed it to the side before strutting down the ring with hip on hand, practically modeling herself down the red carpet.

Twilight (Com.): "Rarity's full confidence is on display here tonight, ladies and gentlemen! She looks ripe and ready to fight!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "She makes that outfit look so good! I know I already said that, but still…""

Twilight (Com.): "She has an eye for fashion, but that's not all there is to her. Rarity, even before getting into wrestling, has completed a few self-defense classes, so she's no stranger to fighting. But, I think we all knew she was destined for the ring after we've witnessed what happens when you try to steal her purse."

Fluttershy shuttershied. "I didn't know legs could bend that way…"

Twilight (Com.): "Rarity may be more than just a pretty face, but even then I was surprised by her eagerness to wrestle."

Fluttershy (Com.): "If there's anything I've learned from watching pro wrestling matches on television so far, is that everyone likes to interrupt other people, referees need to be paid more, and that people can surprise you despite outward appearance."

Twilight (Com.): "Uh… well put, Fluttershy-"

Fluttershy (Com.): "Which is mean because nobody likes to be interrupted-… Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Twilight (Com.): "It's okay Fluttershy-"

"I am such a hypocrite! Please don't be angry!" Fluttershy put her face in her palms in shame.

Twilight awkwardly patted Fluttershy on the back. "It's okay, Fluttershy. Really. Anyway, Rarity can give out her fair deal of punishment, as proven by the hours of practice we've had together. She's one heck of a wrestler, and won't let anyone get in her way! Of course, Pinkie Pie'll be her first obstacle at obtaining the belt, so she'll have to get motivated."

Fluttershy calmed down, and returned to the mic with a sheepish blush. "Considering how much she had to pay for that belt, I think she'll be very motivated to get it back from that reason alone. I know she didn't make the belt personally, but the belt was specifically made by a design that she created, so that should make it special to her."

Twilight (Com.): "She couldn't possibly let the belt slip through her fingers, I agree. But she's here for more than just a belt. She's also here to show us that both her power and grace will pull her to the top. She's much more competitive than one would assume."

Fluttershy (Com.): "She takes no prisoners whenever we play checkers."

Twilight (Com.): "Then she'll easily "jump" over the competition and "crown" herself champion!"

Fluttershy smiled very politely. "That was funny, Twilight."

Twilight giggled. "I know, right?"

Once Rarity got to the side of the ring, she climbed the apron and raised the middle rope to duck under so she could step into the ring. She walked the center of the ring and gave the audience a courtesy before going to her corner to wait for the match to begin.

Rarity: _"Okay, Rarity. This is your time to shine. Even though Pinkie Pie is one your best friends, you mustn't give her an inch!"_

Pinkie: _"Hmmm… I wonder if Twilight would trade me Spike for my hot air balloon collection."_

Applejack went over to Rarity's corner to search her as it is procedure. As soon as Applejack determined that Rarity was clean, she proceeded over to Pinkie Pie's corner. Pinkie Pie happily opened herself up for the search, and so far Applejack didn't feel anything unusual. That was, until she felt something poking out of Pinkie Pie's skirt hip.

Applejack (Ref): "Alright, Pinkie, what's in the skirt?"

Pinkie Pie's smile grew wide, her eyes darting. "Dunno what you're talking about..."

Applejack arched an eyebrow and held out her hand. Pinkie Pie immediately surrendered what was in her skirt with a sigh, placing the wrapped mini Milky Way chocolate into her palm.

"What the heck was this doin' in yer skirt?" Applejack asked, not sure how she was even able to keep it in there.

Pinkie: "I just wanted something sweet during the match…"

Applejack put the candy in her pocket. "Well you should've eaten it before ya got into the ring. Outside objects ain't allowed, you know that."

Pinkie Pie closed her hands together and gave Applejack the biggest puppy dog eyes she could make. She also added in some extra whimpering. Applejack wasn't swayed, but she knew well enough that Pinkie Pie would be bugging her for it all day if she didn't give it back now.

"Fine, but eat it now," Applejack sighed, unwrapping the chocolate and tossing it to Pinkie Pie, who caught it with her mouth.

Applejack made it to the middle of the ring and motioned for Rarity and Pinkie Pie to meet in the middle of the ring. Rarity and Pinkie Pie stared each other down.

Fluttershy (Com.): "What are they doing?"

Twilight (Com.): "They're probably trying to psyche each other out."

Rarity: "Pinkie Pie…"

Pinkie: "Yeah…?"

Rarity: "… Are you _absolutely sure_ my outfit looks okay?!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "Oh… guess not."

Pinkie Pie tilted her head. "I already told you it looked fine, Rarity."

Rarity twisted her body around, looking at her outfit. "Really? Are the diamonds too much? Or are there too little of them? I mean I know you can't have enough diamonds, but I don't want my attire to look like some walking chandelier. Maybe I should've kept the cape when I got in here…"

Applejack (Ref): "Um, Rarity."

Rarity turned to Applejack. "Oh, Applejack, do you think this looks good with or without the cape?"

Applejack (Ref): "Are you really going to ask me that right now?

Rarity looked between Applejack and Pinkie Pie before smiling sheepishly. "Oh, um, you're right. I shouldn't be concerned about this right now. I have a belt to win, after all."

Pinkie Pie extended her hand. "I hope have a super fun match, Rarity! Good luck!"

Rarity smiled and shook her hand. "To you as well, Miss Pie. Let's have a good match."

Fluttershy (Com.): "Aww, that's nice."

Twilight (Com.): "No better way to start of a wrestling match than with good sportsmanship."

Applejack explained the rules to the both of them before asking if they were ready.

"I'm ready, Freddy!" Pinkie Pie leans in to whisper in AJ's ear, "Don't worry. I know you're name is Applejack and not Freddy."

Rarity: "I'm ready, too."

"Alrighty then. FIGHT!" Applejack then motioned for Twilight to ring the bell.

* * *

Twilight rang the bell. * **DING! DING! DING!***

Applejack took a quick step back so the match could begin. Rarity and Pinkie Pie slightly squat themselves into wrestling stances, raising their arms at each other as they briefly circled each other around the middle of the ring. Pinkie Pie moved forward, appearing to be requesting a grapple. Rarity obliged, and lunged forward to grab her shoulders. Pinkie Pie did not follow through on the lock-up, though. Pinkie Pie instead quickly hopped to the side, dodging Rarity and making her tumble to the ground. As Rarity quickly got back to her feet, Pinkie Pie started lightly hopping from one foot to the other.

Twilight (Com.): "Pinkie Pie faked out Rarity pretty well with that grapple request."

Fluttershy (Com.): "Uh-huh, but now what's Pinkie Pie doing?"

Rarity fixed her hair briefly before putting up her fists and charging at Pinkie Pie. Rarity opened her arm out for a clothesline, but Pinkie Pie simply ducked under it. Rarity stopped herself and tried for another clothesline, but Pinkie Pie dodged that one too, and now she was hopping from side to side again. Rarity narrowed her eyes, visibly trying to not lose her composure, and ran at her again, but this time tried to connect a running knee. But that ended in the same result, and Pinkie Pie managed to jump to the side just in time, almost tripping on her feet.

Fluttershy (Com.): "Now Pinkie Pie's hopping around like a kangaroo!"

Twilight (Com.): "Pinkie Pie's going on the defensive, dodging whatever Rarity's throwing at her! Pinkie Pie's never been that easy to catch, so Rarity better know how to make and take the opportunities that come!"

And that Rarity did. Pinkie Pie was backed partially against a rope, and had to catch herself with it so she wouldn't fall back. Rarity took advantage of this and tried for another running knee, which actually managed to catch Pinkie Pie in the stomach.

Fluttershy winced, feeling bad about seeing Pinkie Pie get hurt. "Wow, you were right, Twilight, but that was faster than I expected…"

Twilight (Com.): "Rarity managed to finally get a shot in, and maybe she'll work this into her momentum. But, Pinkie Pie's not exactly down for the count either."

Pinkie Pie gasped, not enjoying Rarity's knee bone being lunged into her tummy. Pinkie Pie clutched her stomach with one hand and slumped back against the ropes. Rarity frowned, feeling a bit sorry for doing that to her. But, she had to remind herself that she was in a match. And in professional wrestling, pain was as natural as drawing breath. Still, that didn't stop her from mouthing "I'm sorry" as she picked Pinkie Pie up and pushed her against the ropes. Rarity started slapping Pinkie Pie's collar bone, making the poofy-haired girl yelp with each strike.

Fluttershy winced with every strike. "Rarity sure is being aggressive."

Twilight (Com.): "She has to be, Fluttershy. The Canterlot Diva's Central Championship is on the line, so Rarity can't afford to go easy on her. They both made the decision to participate, and they accept the consequences."

Applejack started counting Rarity for using the ropes. "1… 2… 3…"

Applejack didn't even need to count to four when Rarity stepped back and let Pinkie Pie go. Pinkie Pie slowly walked forward, but Rarity grabbed one of her wrists and moved Pinkie Pie to the middle of the ring. She grabbed Pinkie Pie's arm and shoulder, getting ready to whip her into one of the corners. However, Pinkie Pie surprised Rarity by reversing it and whipping _her_ instead. Rarity screamed as she ran, not quite able to stop herself from hitting her chest against one of the turnbuckles.

Twilight (Com.): "Ouch! That had to hurt!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "Mm-hmm! It's hard to stop yourself while you're going that fast. And, not to be rude, but I think Rarity lost her momentum."

Rarity squeezed her eyes shut and clutched her chest, just like Pinkie Pie did before. And, of course, she made sure to check if her outfit was okay. And it was, adding her some comfort. However, that relief was short lived, as her vision was suddenly obscured by a white stripe. That, of _course_ , was Pinkie Pie's chest, as well as the rest of her body, being thrown against her. Rarity's back it the corner and she let out a howl of pain.

Twilight (Com.): "What a powerful stinger splash by Pinkie Pie! Rarity was too preoccupied checking her top, and that cost her in pain points."

Fluttershy (Com.): "We have pain points?"

Twilight (Com.): "I didn't mean literal pain points, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy (Com.): "O-Oh, I know that! … Now…"

Pinkie Pie jumped back from the splash, letting Rarity's body slump down into a straight sitting position with her legs bent. Rarity moaned, bending forward and resting her hand on her back.

" _Ohhh… my back… What did Big McIntosh put in those turnbuckles?! Cement?!"_ Rarity thought to herself in anguish, trying to get back up.

"Hey, you're not supposed stay down, Silly!" Pinkie Pie huffed, grabbing the top ropes with clenched hands and stomping on Rarity's chest. Rarity yelled in pain, but kept her face and stomach covered to avoid further damage.

Applejack (Ref): "1… 2… 3…4…5! That's it, Pinkie Pie, Ah'm gonna have to disqualify you if ya don't stop!"

Applejack's warning was made crystal clear, and Pinkie Pie backed off with her hands held up. Applejack nodded in approval, and finally, Rarity was allowed to rest for a few precious seconds.

Fluttershy (Com.): "I'm glad Applejack made Pinkie stop hurting Rarity like that. I-I mean, because Rarity was hurting and Pinkie Pie would've been disqualified if she hadn't."

Twilight (Com.): "That's what the five-count is for: making sure that any holds or other tactical assaults last beyond a reasonable period of time; if they're not touching the ropes or corners, anyway. Really, Applejack could've easily disqualified Pinkie Pie for not breaking her attack on Rarity before the five-count. But, as much as rules are regulated, it's really up to the referee themselves to make the call."

Fluttershy (Com.): "Yeah, you said something like that in my match, too. At least Applejack was nice enough to give Pinkie Pie a warning."

Twilight (Com.): "Pinkie better not push her luck, though."

Pinkie Pie skipped to the middle of the ring and faced Rarity's direction. She stuck out her tongue and closed one eye, extending her hand and raising her thumb to aim and calculate distance. Pinkie Pie then crouched down and smacked both her knees before going into a sprint.

Twilight (Com.): "Pinkie Pie's going for another move!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "If Pinkie goes for another stinger splash, Rarity's going to be in serious trouble! But, how would a move like that have an effect while Rarity's sitting down?"

Rarity held her arm and winced, trying to sit herself up against the corner. However, Rarity's eyes widened in horror when she saw Pinkie Pie running at her. And they widened even further when Pinkie Pie jumped forward with her legs spread, revealing the underside of her skirt.

Pinkie: "GERONIMOOOO!"

Rarity: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Rarity's scream was halted by Pinkie Pie's crotch and thighs landing on her, crushing the back of her head and neck against the bottom turnbuckle and knocking some of the wind out of her. Pinkie Pie grabbed the middle ropes and started bouncing up and down on Rarity's chest and neck, performing a bronco buster. Rarity screamed and kicked her feet while every so often getting muffled by Pinkie Pie's skirt in her mouth.

Fluttershy blushed and covered her eyes. "Oh my goodness!"

Twilight (Com.): "Rarity's in a very difficult situation, indeed! Pinkie Pie's not making it easy for Rarity to fight back while she's in the bronco buster: A move that's more often than not used to humiliate and demoralize the opponent!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "It's kinda mean, though…"

Twilight (Com.): "I doubt Pinkie Pie is doing it out of any sort of maliciousness, Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie's just that way. Pinkie Pie's always been… playful; for lack of a better term."

Fluttershy (Com.): "I'm glad that these are stuffed animals and not actual people, then. Having someone hop on your chest with their lower body would be so embarrassing!"

Back in the ring, Applejack's count almost made it to five before Pinkie Pie got off of Rarity. Rarity's hair wasn't a complete mess, but there were quite a few wild hairs sprouting out from her head.

Rarity: "Pinkie Pie *cough* you said you wouldn't do that again!"

Pinkie Pie only smiled and shrugged in response. That, and obviously the buster, would've irritated Rarity enough if it hadn't for Pinkie Pie's attempt at pulling her out of the corner by grabbing her volumed curls.

Twilight (Com.): "Did Pinkie Pie just-…?!"

Fluttershy blinked. "Oh… that was a bad idea, Pinkie."

Rarity growled with a fire in her eye, and punched Pinkie Pie in the stomach. Pinkie Pie released Rarity's locks and held her belly. Rarity then charged at Pinkie Pie and tackled her to the ground. Rarity mounted Pinkie's body and started wailing on her with elbows to the head. Pinkie Pie screamed and flailed her legs, holding her arms over her head to try and shield herself from Rarity's rage. Rarity then tried to grab Pinkie Pie's wrists to pull them out of the way, but Pinkie Pie continued to resist, flailing around on the canvas.

Fluttershy (Com.): "Rarity's gone crazy!"

Twilight (Com.): "Even when she's wrestling in that ring, Rarity's very protective of her hair. Reminds me of the time that one of the other girls at school accidentally tripped and spilled their pasta and grits all over her."

Fluttershy (Com.): "She skipped the rest of next period trying to get it out. I know, I was there comforting her."

Eventually, Applejack told Rarity to get off of Pinkie Pie so she wouldn't do too much damage. Rarity, still fuming, obeyed the referee and got to her feet above Pinkie Pie. She frowned again, feeling yet another pang of guilt as Pinkie Pie tossed and turned on the mat. Rarity tempered herself, but nonetheless felt the need to keep going, "I'm really sorry for having to do this to you, Pinkie Pie, but even if we're friends, I can't let you win," Rarity stated firmly as she went over to Pinkie Pie's leg and picked one of them off the canvas. Rarity then wrapped her legs around Pinkie Pie's leg before falling backward, applying a kneebar, "Now give me the match!"

Pinkie Pie held her head and started flailing her body. "StopstopstopstopSTOP! Lemmie go!"

Rarity tightened the hold. "Then tap out!"

Pinkie Pie closed her eyes and screamed "NEVER!" before trying to crawl backward, wanting to get to the ropes.

Twilight (Com.): "Rarity's got Pinkie Pie locked into a devastating kneebar, but she neglected to pull her further away from the ropes!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "Pinkie Pie's almost there too!"

Rarity continued to hyperextend Pinkie Pie's knee, hoping that she would tap before she reached the ropes. Unfortunately, Pinkie Pie managed to grab one of them with a fully extended arm.

Twilight (Com.): "And she made it! Any longer and she may have been forced to submit!"

Rarity reluctantly released Pinkie Pie from the kneebar. Pinkie Pie held her knee against her chest, breathing through her gritted teeth. However, Pinkie Pie would not be able to nurse her wound as Rarity pulled her up by her arm. Rarity ran to the middle of the ring, jumped forward, and slammed Pinkie Pie's head into the canvas.

Twilight (Com.): "Pinkie Pie got caught by a running bulldog!"

Fluttershy giggled, "That sounded funny out of context," then she quickly frowned, "I'm sorry if that sounded insensitive."

Pinkie Pie bounced on the mat, clutching her face and head as she rolled onto her back. Rarity took this opportunity to crawl over and pin her. Rarity grabbed both of Pinkie Pie's legs before pulling them back and resting her shoulder blades against Pinkie Pie's body. "Referee, would you kindly start counting… *huff* that would be great…"

Not one to usually deny people asking politely, Applejack got on her knees and started counting the pin. **"1!...2!...Kickout!"**

Twilight (Com.): "Pinkie Pie kicks out of the first pin of the match!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "And Rarity looks upset about that."

Rarity scowled and let go of Pinkie Pie before getting up to argue with the referee.

Rarity: "That was a three-count, Applejack! You couldn't see that?!"

Applejack (Ref): "So much fer politeness, huh? Quit whinin', it was a two-and-a-half-count."

Rarity's cheeks burned. "I am not whining, Applejack, I'm _complaining."_

Applejack shook her head. "Nope, yer gettin' pinned."

"I beg your pardo-AAH!" Rarity was suddenly pulled into a waistlock and pulled backward, her head, shoulders, and upper back being pressed into the mat. After rolling out from under Rarity, Pinkie Pie was sitting on Rarity's knee pits, and then she bent backwards and arched her back, pressing her hands against the canvas above Rarity in a standing bridge.

Twilight (Com.): "And there's Pinkie Pie's flexibility coming into play, ladies and gentlemen! This could be the deciding move!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "What, really?!"

Applejack quickly got down and started counting. **"1!"**

Rarity struggled underneath Pinkie Pie's arching pin, but couldn't find a way to escape. Pinkie Pie giggled, counting along with Applejack.

Applejack (Ref): **"2!"**

Twilight (Com.): "Pinkie Pie's going to get the pin!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "It's going to be over!"

Rarity struggled desperately, knowing that the third count was on the way. She rolled her back sideways a little bit before putting everything into a kickout, actually managing to lift her shoulder up just a millisecond away from losing the match. The sudden pull from Rarity caused Pinkie Pie to break her bridge and fall onto her arm.

Fluttershy stood up, "SHE DID IT, RARIT-I-I-I-I mean…" Fluttershy slowly sat back down, bashfully looking away from an amused smirk by Twilight, "That was really close…"

Twilight shrugged. "Don't stop on my account."

Pinkie Pie slowly got to her feet, wiping some of the sweat from her brow. Pinkie Pie stomped over angrily to the referee. "No fair, I want a recount!"

Applejack crossed her arms. "Pinkie Pie, Ah ain't countin' again!"

"I disagree!"

Pinkie Pie snapped her head back, and Rarity was in mid-air. Before she could do anything, Pinkie Pie felt a horrible boom in the back of her head. Her vision blurred before her knees buckled to the ground and she fell on her face.

Twilight (Com.): "A powerful execution of an Enzuigiri! Rarity's kicks are nothing to be made light of, and especially when they land on something as sensitive as the back of the skull!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "We should give Pinkie Pie a pillow…"

Back in the ring, Pinkie Pie turned onto her back, but was finding it difficult to get back up with her head ringing so hard. _"Ring-a-ding-ding, ring-a-ding-ding, mommmyyyyy, I'm so trap-e-zoid can-dy stooooooooore… smore..."_

Meanwhile, Rarity landed on her back from the Enzuigiri, and it felt like landing on concrete even with the padding. Rarity didn't care, and felt that the result was a fair trade off. Rarity grit her teeth and quickly sat herself up. She wasn't going to lose the chance to capitalize on Pinkie Pie while she was down.

Twilight (Com.): "Rarity's struggles with Pinkie Pie are about to pay off right now!"

Rarity quickly crawled over to Pinkie Pie, ignoring her aches and pains along the way. Rarity then got up and walked on her knees until she was above Pinkie Pie, and straddled down the dizzy girl's abdomen. Rarity grabbed Pinkie Pie's wrists and leaned forward, holding them above her head, effectively putting her in a dominating pin. "Count!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "Oh no, this may be it for Pinkie Pie!"

Twilight (Com.): "Seems that way, Fluttershy!"

Rarity breathed heavily, but was none the less happy that she was in a much favorable position that she was before. Applejack got on her knees and checked Pinkie Pie's shoulders before counting.

Applejack (Ref.): **"1!...2!..."**

Pinkie Pie grunted and lifted her shoulder up just before the three-count could be made.

Applejack (Ref.): **"Kickout!"**

Fluttershy gasped. "Pinkie Pie kicked out after getting kicked in the head?!"

Twilight (Com.): "I'm just as surprised as you, Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie, even now, is still continuing to give Rarity a headache even after receiving literal one of her own!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "Yeah, Rarity looks like she's just about had it."

After Pinkie Pie somehow kicked out, Rarity's mouth dropped. "WHAT?! I-I-… UGGGH!" She held her head, her cheeks flaring again.

Applejack (Ref.): "Hate to bother you, Rare, but yer gonna have to get off Pinkie Pie."

Rarity gave Applejack a quick glance, and looked down at Pinkie Pie. She sighed and conceded to Applejack's request, slowly getting off of Pinkie Pie's stomach. She thought that now was the most prudent time to fix her attire and hair. Again. Of course, she knew they were a mess, but she expected that coming in. Right now, getting the belt was her number one priority, and that meant she had to take further advantage of Pinkie Pie's dazed condition. Rarity did this by grabbing Pinkie Pie's ankles and locking them under her armpits. Rarity then dragged Pinkie Pie's body to the middle of the ring, making Pinkie Pie's skirt pull up and reveal her very short tights. Rarity could only try to ignore that, and hope that the skirt she made for Pinkie Pie wasn't getting stretched by the canvas.

Fluttershy (Com.): "Pinkie Pie may have had the energy to kick out, but now she isn't even fighting back!"

Twilight (Com.): "That shot to the head took a lot out of her, and it was incredible that she even managed to avoid being pinned from that follow-up, but now Pinkie's at her limit."

Rarity made it to the middle of the ring, truly tired from dragging one hundred and twenty-six pounds of Pie. In any case, Rarity told the referee to be ready. The fashionista kept the ankles tightly held before stepping over her and facing away, causing Pinkie Pie's body to be turned onto its stomach. Rarity then methodically took a step or two back and started squatting, raising Pinkie Pie's pelvis off the mat and bending her legs and lower back into an incomplete "C". Pinkie Pie's daze was broken rudely, and she started wailing out in agony.

Twilight (Com.): "Rarity's got Pinkie Pie in a Boston Crab! She's going to break Pinkie's back!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness!"

Back in the ring, Applejack got on all fours and asked Pinkie Pie if she wanted to submit. Pinkie Pie briefly paused her yelling, shouted "NO!" and tried to crawl to the ropes. Pinkie Pie could claw at the mat until her fingers hurt, but after taking a few good blows, and getting locked in tight by Rarity, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Now that you're done struggling, Pinkie Pie, why don't you be a dear and TAP OUT!" Rarity scowled and pulled back, putting more pressure on Pinkie Pie's back, making her scream louder.

Twilight (Com.): "Pinkie Pie's fatigue is not giving her the advantage she needs to crawl for the ropes, and unless someone can somehow make it to the ropes from the middle of the ring WHILE being put in a nasty submission, you're chances of lasting are slim! Pinkie Pie may have to dig deep or else her chance at entering the Triple Threat is gone for good!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "Oh m goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness!"

Rarity pulled harder, turning her head and glaring at the back of Pinkie's head. "Tap out!"

Pinkie Pie raised her hand above the mat, but closed her fist and banged it. "N-NoooOOOO!

Rarity: "Tap!"

Pinkie: "N-Nooo…"

Rarity: "I said TAP!"

Pinkie Pie's eyes were squeezed shut, small tears forming from the corners. Pinkie Pie felt her spine being bent like a pretzel, but there was nothing to enjoy about it. No frosting and no sprinkles. Just the inevitable taste of defeat was all Pinkie could look forward to. Pinkie Pie extended her hand shakily and made a fist. Then an open hand. Then bunny ears. After which an elephant. But, eventually, Pinkie Pie raised her hand with an open palm and started slapping the canvas like a madwoman.

Applejack got up and immediately called for the bell.

"Rarity got the submission! She wins the match!" Twilight momentarily held off her excitement to ring the bell. * **DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Rarity immediately let go of Pinkie Pie's legs and fell on her knees, pressing her hands against her chest from the massive wave of relief that washed over her. Rarity's lungs were hurting from all the moving around she had to do, and her body was lightly glazed with her sweat. Still, Rarity paid no mind, coughing up a laugh and in jubilation of her victory. Applejack helped Rarity up to her feet and raised her hand in the air.

Rainbow (Announcer): "HEEEERE'S YOUR WINNER BY SUBMISSION… RAAAAAARITYYYYYY!"

Applejack let go of Rarity's wrist and patted her shoulder before checking up on Pinkie Pie, who was lying face down in the middle of the large C.C.P.W. logo. Meanwhile, Rarity started celebrating, blowing kisses and waving to the crowd.

Fluttershy (Com.): "Rarity won, she did it! But wait, is Pinkie Pie okay?! I mean, I know its wrestling but she looks like she ran laps and died from heatstroke! Oh no, did she die from heatstroke?!""

Twilight (Com.): "Uh... not likely, Fluttershy!. But, I can understand your concern. Even with all our practicing, our bodies are no more susceptible to wear than any other person on Earth. Pinkie Pie's been slapped, kicked, and bent badly. And even with all her energy, the match took its toll on her!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "Rarity's looking pretty tired too, but I'm not surprised. She's fought hard for the win, and I know she deserved it. But I don't mean Pinkie Pie deserved to lose-! I-I mean-!"

Twilight (Com.): "Yet, despite her defeat, The Mega Party Power of the World has shown us her strength, and hopefully she'll rise from this defeat and become stronger from it. But, right now this night (day) belongs to Rarity! She has proven herself to be worthy of earning a place in the Triple Threat title match for the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship, and even though this match was not as long as yours and Rainbow Dash's, I have a feeling that she has yet to show us herself at full power!"

Fluttershy (Com.): "I don't care if this match wasn't as long, it was still really good! Even if it was a bit scary to watch at times."

Twilight (Com.): "Congratulations Rarity and Pinkie Pie for a great match! You both fought well!"

Back in the ring, Pinkie Pie was helped into a sitting position by Applejack. "You okay, Sugarcube?"

Pinkie Pie wiped some tears from her eyes. "Of course I'm not! I lost, my head hurts, and I think I tasted the color magenta at one point… or was it aquamarine…"

Applejack frowned, feeling bad that Pinkie Pie lost. "Tell ya what. After this is over, Ah'll get you another Milky Way at the store. Will that make you feel better-"

Pinkie: "YES!"

Applejack was suddenly constricted around the neck by Pinkie Pie's arms. Apparently, Pinkie Pie felt better knowing that Applejack owed her some candy. AJ patted her on the back.

After Rarity was done celebrating, she walked over to Pinkie Pie and Applejack. She gingerly got on her knees with her hands over her lap, biting her lip with a culpable yet friendly smile. "Are you okay, Darling? I didn't mean to hurt you so badly."

Pinkie Pie furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. "But I thought we were supposed to be hurting each other."

Rarity pinched her forehead, groaning. "Please don't make this difficult- I mean, yes, we were supposed to hurt each other, and I'm glad I won, but even so, I'm still sorry."

Pinkie Pie smiled and waved her hand. "Naaaah, you don't have to be sorry! You were sooo good, so I have no regrets! It wasn't anything personal, after all, and _one of us_ had to win. I'm just glad it was you. And, I guess I'm not even that butt-hurt because I had so much fun wrestling with you!"

Rarity smiled warmly. "Ooohh, thank you, Pinkie. I thought you were magnificent as well! It was an excellent first match!"

Pinkie Pie cheered, pulling in Rarity close for a cheek-to-cheek hug, to which Rarity graciously accepted. Not long after, Applejack and Fluttershy both go to help the two of them out of the ring.

* * *

 **What do you think of the new wrestling outfits for Pinkie Pie and Rarity? I thought they would look better on them, but feel free to disagree.**

 **Again, I am very sorry about taking nearly two months to finish this chapter. I wasn't all too confident with this chapter, and I guess I spent too much time trying to get it perfect that it's only till now that I'm confident enough to post this chapter. But, I'm also a heavy procrastinator, and there have been a lot of other interesting things coming out that have been taking my attention away from writing. Not that I wasn't thinking about it, I thought about it everyday, but I wanted to make sure my content was the best for all of you. Of course, I worry too much, but still I'm really sorry I made you wait. I'm not sure when Chapter 6 will be posted, but I'll try to write it sooner. No promises on when it'll be posted, though. I'll still try.**

 **Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you again for Twilight Sparkle vs. Applejack. Arevoir.**


	6. Applejack vs Twilight Sparkle

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. But you probably already knew from the eulogy at the funeral you gave me because you thought I was dead. Well, I'm not, and I'll explain why I haven't posted in 5 months at the end of this chapter. But till then, I hope this chapter will be an enjoyable read. Danke.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ten minutes later…**

"Pinkie Pie, hold still, you're making it hard for me to look," Rarity told Pinkie Pie as she checked her skirt for any damage that might have come to it during their match.

"Okie-Dokie" Pinkie Pie hummed, lookin up at the ceiling.

"Do you have to do it like that, though?" Rainbow Dash questioned from the commentator's table.

Pinkie Pie was sitting on one of the chairs from the table with her legs spread while Rarity, wearing her red-rimmed glasses, was on her knees inspecting the ruffles of the skirt, "Ugh, must everything have an implied innuendo with you, Rainbow Dash? Honestly…"

"She's just jealous cuz yer closer to Pinkie Pie than she is, Rarity," Applejack joked, sitting next to Rainbow Dash and nudging her ribs, "Ain't that right, RD?"

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes, "Hilarious."

Applejack chuckled. "Sorry, ah'll stop now."

Rarity removed her glasses, "Well, that's done and over with. I'm happy to say that other than a few tugs on the fabric, your outfit is still intact," she started to get up, but halfway through she winced from pain shooting in her neck.

"Maybe you should've taken a rest before, you know, checking the outfits," Rainbow Dash suggested, getting out of her chair. Rainbow grabbed the chair and moved it, placing it beside Pinkie Pie's. Rarity graciously accepted the invitation, and plopped down.

"Oh, thank you, Rainbow Dash…" Rarity breathed, taking the towel she had with her and placing it over her shoulder. Pinkie Pie had the water bottles, and she handed one of them to Rarity.

"Hey, you earned it, Rarity. That match was a lot more awesome than I was expecting it to be." Rainbow Dash complimented with a pat on her shoulder.

"Same here," seconded Applejack, "Why, if I hadn't known you and saw what you did today, ah wouldn't have pegged you for the frou-frou type. Wait, well… I guess ah still would've, but you get what I mean, don't you?"

Rarity smiled. "Yes I do, Applejack, and thank you very much. You as well, Rainbow Dash."

Fluttershy, who had been sitting cross-legged on the outside mat the whole time, also sung her praises. "Yeah, I had a lot of fun watching you two wrestle. And, Pinkie, even though you lost, I thought you were really great too."

"Yeah, you were really giving Rarity a workout." said Applejack.

Pinkie Pie smiled and sipped her water. "You girls are sweet! But like I said before, I'm not even that sad I lost. It was really fun, and if I had to lose to anyone, I'm glad it was someone as good as Rarity."

Rarity giggled. "You're too kind, Miss Pie."

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yep! Cheers!"

Rarity and Pinkie Pie knocked their water bottles together, mimicking a toast before sharing a laugh, the other girls joining along.

"Heh… now this is going to be fun," said Rainbow Dash, placing her hands behind her head, "And just think, after the next match it'll be me, Rarity, and Applejack in The Triple Threat!"

"AHEM!"

Rainbow Dash jumped in surprise, and turned around to Twilight Sparkle crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Rainbow Dash smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, hey, Twilight… thought you were in the bathroom…"

"I was. I'm back now."

"Yeah… I was just kidding…"

Twilight uncrossed her arms, but didn't look any less irritated. "I would hope so, since the match hasn't even begun yet. Underestimating your opponents will bring you a world of hurt, Rainbow Dash. Keep that in mind for when _I_ face you and Rarity in the Triple Threat."

Rainbow Dash knew she wasn't in a good position to do so, but she let out a bit of a snicker. And the other girls also shared some awkward looks between them, which Twilight didn't appreciate.

"I-It could happen!" Twilight stuttered, her cheeks flaring, "Don't underestimate me just because I'm well-read. I've worked hard too, you know?"

Applejack smirked and got out of her seat, wrapping her arm around Twilight. "Now don't you let Rainbow's arrogance get you down, Twilight. When we're rasslin' next, you'll show'em what ya got."

Twilight perked up, gaining a confident grin, "Indubitably. In any case, I actually got something for all of you," she grabbed the bag that she carried with her and opened it. She took out six brown paper bags and put them on the table, "I wasn't sure if we needed to or not, but my mom made us all some lunches for when we get hungry. If any of you want some, we can eat while we take a break."

"FOOOOOD!"

Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared at the table and grabbed the first bag. The rest of them did so as well, thanking Twilight before going to eat the food. Twilight smiled, glad to see her friends enjoying themselves. She joined in too, of course, grabbing a bag and sitting down to eat with them.

* * *

 **Fifty minutes later…**

After letting their lunches digest, the girls started setting up for the next match. Twilight and Applejack were already in the locker rooms changing into their ring outfits, and the other girls were preparing everything. Rarity and Rainbow Dash were to be the commentators for this match, and were diligently preparing for it. Rainbow Dash just woke up from another small nap and was doing some stretches. Meanwhile, Rarity looked into her pocket mirror and was attentively doing her eyelashes.

Rainbow Dash sat back down and looked at Rarity with perplexed annoyance. "Seriously? We're about to start and you're curling your eyelashes?"

Rarity rolled her eyes at Rainbow Dash's comment, finishing her second eyelash and putting away her beauty aid kit. "But of course I am. As delightfully competitive as the engagement between Pinkie Pie and I was, it had left my appearance in rather poor condition. And, I'm sure you realize that that just won't do!"

"That was an hour ago, though. I thought you would be done by now," Rainbow Dash deadpanned, "You don't gotta be this obsessive about it."

"What?! This is hardly obsessive! A lady must always keep up appearances, and that takes more than simply brushing your hair and calling it a day! Oh, speaking of which, I forgot something…" Rarity took out her beauty aid kit again, and pulled out her lip balm. She got out her makeup mirror and got back to work.

Rainbow Dash sighed and shook her head. Then the lights started fading on and off again, making both girls glance at each other with puzzled stares. But, a bubbly voice suddenly reminded them who the appointed announcer was.

Pinkie (Announcer): "WOOOOooooooooooWOOOOoooooooWOooooooo!"

Rainbow Dash turned on her mic. "Knock it off, Pinkie, we're on in five!"

Pinkie Pie giggled through her mic and dimmed the lights. "Fiiine…"

Pinkie Pie turned on the cheering animals, adjusting the volume settings so the commentator's could be heard. In the ring, Fluttershy adorned herself in the referee's outfit. She was fidgeting with one of the buttons, not quite sure if it was adjusted properly. Aside from that, Fluttershy was ready to do her job as the referee for the match. As were Rainbow Dash and Rarity, who had finally set up their mics and started off the next part of the show. Rainbow Dash enthusiastically volunteered to be the first voice that would hit the stuffed ears of the crowd.

Rainbow Dash stood from her seat and slammed her palm on the bell side of the table. "What's happenin', wrestling fans?! I hope we haven't made you wait too long, but perfection takes time and that's what we're going to promise you loyal fans tonight!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow (Com.): "That's what I like to hear! I hope you're ready for an action-packed fight to the finish because, tonight, here, on Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling, we're going to see which of the final two wrestlers'll get their spot in the Triple Threat Title Match and the chance to win the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship title!

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow (Com.): "AAaaand, you'll have yours truly to help you along this journey, pointing out the spots and drops that'll take place in this match of a lifetime!"

Rarity (Com.): "Drops…?"

Rainbow (Com.): "…Oh, and Rarity's going to help me too."

Rarity (Com.): "Oh? Can I? You're too kind."

Rainbow Dash sat back down, feeling very proud of the way she started off the show's continuation. "Yeah, I know."

Rarity shook her head and cleared her throat. "Yes, anyway, it's very nice to be here to commentate on the match with you, Rainbow Dash. I'm sure that this match between Twilight Sparkle and Applejack will be simply amazing! And it'll be very interesting to see who will emerge the victor of this match to boot!"

Rainbow (Com.): "Yeah, so let's cut the chit-chat and see whose coming ringside first!"

Rarity looked at the curtains excitedly. "Oh, YES! I can't wait to see what my creations look like on Twilight and Applejack!"

*~ Jason Aldean's song "She's Country" resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "HellOOOO, wrestling fans! MY name is Pinkie Pie, and I can't WAIT for this super duper match! Anyway, It'll be scheduled for one fall! So, Introducing first… Coming aaaaaalll the way from Ponyville… Standing in at "5'11" and weighing in at 135 lbs… The Canterlot Cowgirl… AAAPPLEJAAAAAACK! WOOOOOO!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

The lights shined on the red curtains and waited for Applejack, the stuffed animal's recorded cheers screaming for her to take the stage: a request that Applejack happily accepted. Instead of parting the curtains with her hands, she simply strutted straight out in her attire with her signature Stetson tilted forward, held down by her hand to obscure her face. Although, you could see her smiling if you looked hard enough.

She wore a cap-sleeve crop top that reached down past her breasts and halfway to her naval, revealing her well-toned stomach. The crop top was two-toned. The top half was colored dark orange, and cut off at a roundabout horizontal line at the nipple line. The bottom half was dark yellow, with the helm line of the crop top being loose. For bottoms, Applejack wore tight-fitting, russet-colored denim shorts that reached down past the middle of her thighs. The inside of the waistline, as well as the leg ends were bordered with a dark orange color, as well as the two pockets located on the front of the thigh on each leg (Although thinly). On each side of each thigh, there was an embroidered patch of an apple with russet outlines for each; the right leg was a red delicious, and the left was a granny smith, both with a stem and a leaf. For footwear, she had on almost knee-length russet wrestling boots with dark yellow cross-lace and dark orange heels.

Rarity was squirming with excitement at this point, and Rainbow Dash showed her respect with an impressed nod.

Applejack lifted her Stetson enough for her to strut down the runway, her let down blonde hair swaying from side to side. Pinkie Pie temporarily spiked the volume of the stuffed animals, even whistling herself.

Rainbow (Com.): "Wow, Applejack looks hot!"

Rarity giggled happily. "I _know!_ I really thought it complimented Applejack's more rustic, country style exquisitely! I, of course, tried making it more glamorous, but she insisted that I keep it simple. Still, I'm glad as to how it turned out, and especially how well it compliments her figure. I'm not one for manual labor myself, naturally, but I can't deny that working on a farm from birth can do wonders for your body. Along with proper skin care, of course."

"Totally! Applejack's done enough heavy lifting to give ME a run for my money in the strength department. Heck, she even beat me in arm wrestling more than once," Rainbow Dash said, suddenly lowering her voice with crossed arms, "Although, you know, I was going easy on her most of the time…"

Rarity (Com.): "Yes… I'm sure… not that I disagree with you. There is no question that Applejack outmatches the rest of us in physical strength, which has made it easier for her to use moves more often used by stronger and often larger wrestlers."

Rainbow (Com.): "Yeah, I remembered when she swung Fluttershy around for about five rotations. Fluttershy couldn't even stand up straight she was so dizzy. Applejack really was one of the girls that I though, even before we thought about starting up C.C.P.W., would make a really good pro wrestler."

Rarity (Com.): "I can't say I hadn't thought of that myself. Although, her rough and crude style makes her seem like a great fit in that area of expertise."

Rainbow Dash smiled crookedly. "Just like you, huh Rarity? I mean you're here."

Rarity (Com.): "… Fair enough. I suppose I should swallow that."

Rainbow Dash snickered. "That's what she said."

Rarity (Com.): "No, what she said was that Patrick Patriot should've won last year's Royal Rumble-"

Rainbow (Com.): "TOO FAR, RARITY!"

Applejack entered the ring. She immediately went to her corner and climbed onto the ropes connected to the middle turnbuckle. She took off her Stetson and held it in the air, holding up fist with the other, enjoying the roar of the crowd. Applejack then jumped down and placed her hat back on her head, resting herself against her corner and waiting for Twilight to come out.

Rainbow (Com.): "Imagine the kind of the cheers she'd get if this were a real audience."

Rarity (Com.): "Indeed. Twilight better have a plan if she wants to even have a chance of winning."

Rainbow (Com.): "Knowing her, she has it on her note cards and is studying them behind the curtains right now."

*~ Britt Nicole's song "Ready or Not (feat. Lecrae)" started playing ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "And now, ladies and gentlemen, up next'll be Applejack's opponent! She comes from Canterlot, stands in at "5'8" and weighs in at 121 lbs! It's the Academic Authority herself! IIIIIIIIIIT'S TWI-LIIIGHT SPAAARKLLLE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight Sparkle emerged from the curtains, eager to show that she was confident in her abilities for the battle ahead. She went with the rather babyface-standard fist in the air and charming smile. She did a light skip down the runway while waving to everything she could see, knowing well that the cheers weren't real, but would still try to sell it anyway.

Twilight was wearing a lavender sports bra with black edges that outline the bra and thin black straps that go straight over her shoulders. The sports bra covered her bust except for the front of the bra which showed a curved dip that stopped mid-way to the bottom part of the bra, showing some cleavage. Twilight was also sporting a dark indigo, pleated zipper skirt that reached down to the lower thighs. It had a thin belt around the waist that was pink in color and had dark purple four-pointed stars patterned along it. The golden zippers were placed on each side of the skirt, and had a small pink outline around both of them; they were zipped up halfway, giving Twilight a little more mobility with her thighs. The bottom of the skirt had a small white line along the edges of each outward pleat. Underneath the skirt were black spandex shorts that completely covered her buttocks and a tiny portion of her leg that reached down halfway under her skirt. Her purple, lavender-laced boots reached up to the bottom of her knees, and each boot had a white constellation drawn on it with Orion on the right boot, and Telescopium on the left. For some extra protection, she also had on some lavender, flexible elbow and keep pad straps. Her hair was hung down as well; and from the looks of it, was recently brushed to perfection.

RainbowCom: "And here comes the egghead in all her glory!"

"Look who's talking Miss 'I can't wait for the latest Daring Do book release'." Rarity retorted.

Rainbow Dashed blushed. "Point taken.

Rarity smiled. "Anywho, back to the matter at hand. Look at that OUTFIT! Doesn't it just look _gorgeous,_ Rainbow Dash?!"

Rainbow nodded. "I can't disagree, Rarity. And for someone who's about to get into the ring with someone as athletic as AJ, she's really keeping her cool. I would've predicted her going hysterical, thinking of the ultimate strategy of how not to get your face punched in," She smiled proudly, "Guess my awesomeness must be rubbing off on her."

Rarity rolled her eyes good-naturedly, knowing that Rainbow was just being Rainbow. "Yes, that must be it, Rainbow Dash. Back to Twilight, though, it's amazing what she has done here for us, wouldn't you say? To think that we would actually be wrestling in an _actual_ ring with _actual_ competition in front of an _actual_ live audie- Well, close enough to it anyway."

Rainbow (Com.): "Yep, and to think Twilight, _Twilight Sparkle_ , would be the one to actually come up with the idea in the first place! That sounded like something I'd do. But even though she practically runs the place, it doesn't mean she'll be the one running the show. The wrestlers are the real headliners, and Twilight's going to have to EARN the respect and admiration of the C.C.P.W. universe if she's going to make a name for herself. But, looking at her opponent, I'd say she's got her work cut out for her."

Rarity (Com.): "Now hold on, Rainbow Dash, you shouldn't count her out so quickly. After all, she's been training quite hard, so she may have a chance…?"

Rainbow (Com.): "You don't sound too sure yourself, Rarity. Listen, I can get behind the idea of Twilight putting up a fight, you can just ask Blaze and Spike. But just because you try hard doesn't mean you'll win every match. And with Twilight not ever being the athletic type to begin with… I'm not betting money on her."

Rarity (Com.): "So much for hyping up the match then, huh? Let's just watch the match and see how right you are."

Rainbow (Com.): "Sounds fine to me."

Twilight climbed onto the apron and raised the top rope, stepping into the ring. Twilight walked over to her corner and climbed up till she was standing on the middle ropes. Facing toward the crowd, she pointed a finger to the sky with one hand and swept the area with the other. After hyping the crowd the best she could, Twilight got back down and rested against her corner.

" _Alrighty, Miss Twilight. Let's see if y'all know how many ways there are to say 'ouch',"_ Applejack thought with a light chuckle, taking her hat off and fanning herself.

" _Okay, I just gotta remember what I reviewed on my note cards earlier,"_ Twilight thought, trying to keep her heart rate down, _"First: Analyze your situation, make sure to take account of your surroundings. Second: Know your opponent. Evaluate both you and your opponent's strengths and weaknesses, and plan out a strategy from there. Okay, first think I'll need to do is-"_

"Umm… Twilight?"

Twilight snapped out of her concentration to look at Fluttershy who had a questioning look on her face.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight shook herself out of her daze, "Oh! Sorry, I'm fine," Twilight then suddenly realized what Fluttershy was here for. "Oh! Sorry Fluttershy!" she spread her body apart for procedure, "Frisk away."

Fluttershy was rather reluctant as she tried to frisk Twilight's body with shaking hands, but quickly retracted them.

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy replied in a small voice. "I'm sorry. It's just that touching my friends this way is really weird and, to be honest, kind of icky."

"Don't worry Fluttershy, we don't mind," Twilight assured her shy friend, "Just lightly pat my body starting from my head to my boots and you'll be fine. If you find or feel anything out of place, check it. And if it's illegal, confiscate it. Okay?"

Fluttershy nodded and replied. "I'll try…"

After a very awkward and slow frisking, Fluttershy decided that Twilight didn't have any illegal items on her. However, this meant that now she had to go and do the same thing to Applejack. Just as Fluttershy was going to meekly walk to Applejack, Twilight stopped her to say "Don't worry. Just go do to Applejack what you did to me."

"But what if she doesn't want me to?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight shook her head. "Applejack doesn't have a choice in the matter. It's standard procedure, and everybody has to do it."

"Okay then. I guess." Fluttershy then walked over to Applejack to frisk her as well. When she got there, Applejack already had her back turned and spread herself out to be frisked which made Fluttershy a little uncomfortable.

"Go on ahead, Sugarcube. Give my body the once over."

 _"This feels_ so _wrong!"_ Fluttershy thought in discomfort.

After another even more awkward frisking, Fluttershy decided that Applejack was clean enough to let her wrestle. Fluttershy walked back to the middle of the ring, beckoning the two to meet up face-to-face.

Rainbow (Com.): "Well it's about time! Man, how long does it take for a ref to frisk someone!"

Rarity (Com.): "Now calm down Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy is doing the best she-

Rarity was interrupted once again by Rainbow Dash shushing her. "Quiet! The fight's about to start!"

Rarity (Com.): "Grrr…"

Back in the ring, Fluttershy explains the rules in which both of them nod in agreement. Twilight and Applejack stared each other down. Applejack had removed her hat in preparation for the fight, and it wasn't too often Twilight would see her without it on.

Fluttershy (Ref.): "Um, also…"

Applejack and Twilight looked at the referee.

Fluttershy (Com.): "I also hope that… you won't attack me by accident. I really don't wanna end up like the referees on the TV…"

Applejack smiled and patted Fluttershy's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll try not to hurt you."

Twilight: "Just pay attention and you'll do just fine, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy nodded and asked Applejack if she was ready.

"Ah'm ready to go," Applejack answered, now looking at Twilight, "You sure yer ready, Sugarcube? Y'all can back on out if you want."

Twilight gulped, but tried shaking off most of her fear and put on her best poker face. "No, I'm just fine, Applejack. Ready when you are."

Fluttershy (Ref.): "Okay, then… fight!"

"It's on!" Rainbow Dash yelled, ringing the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Fluttershy immediately got out of the way of conflict. Twilight and Applejack circled each other, observing each other and looking for any sudden movements that might predict the other's plan of attack. Twilight was especially into it.

" _Okay, Applejack's surpasses me in size and strength, that I can't change,"_ Twilight thought out, looking at Applejack's torso, _"So going for a grapple won't do. My first move should be to distance myself from Applejack."_

Applejack went in for a grapple, but Twilight declined with a boot to the stomach. As soon as her boot pressed its weight into her opponent, Twilight planned to turn tail and collect herself at the furthest position from the middle of the ring. With that she hoped that she would be able to predict Applejack's moves at least a bit better with the increased distance. Her plan, however, came across an early hitch: her right boot being grabbed before it could even touch Applejack's abdomen. Twilight's eyes widened and she audibly gasped, caught off guard by Applejack's fast reaction time.

Rainbow (Com.): "Ooohoooh, AJ's got Twilight scared now! Guess she wasn't expecting such a fast reflex!"

Rarity (Com.): "Twilight's front kick didn't even get to _scuff_ Applejack! I'm not sure what Twilight was thinking, but she may have put herself in a vulnerable position at the get-go!"

Applejack's smiled widened, knowing she had Twilight where she wanted her now. Twilight tried pulling her boot out of Applejack's grip, with predictable results. She then tried hopping back on one foot, leaning back and trying to reach for the ropes, even though she was at the furthest point from them. It was more of an attempt out of pure desperation since Twilight did NOT want to be in Applejack's clutches.

"You don't look very comfortable there, Twilight. Here, let me help…" Applejack quickly pulled up Twilight's right leg, making the shorter girl lose her balance and fall on her upper back. Applejack wrapped her left arm around Twilight's right ankle, and then she clamped her right hand around the toe of her boot. Applejack then began to twist Twilight's ankle, making her let out a painful wail.

Rainbow (Com.): "Applejack has Twilight in the ankle lock! You were right Rarity; Twilight got herself in a real mess!"

"Aaaaaaaah, this is not helpiiing!" Twilight screamed, trying to crawl back on her hands. She was unable to make it that far, and Applejack was unable to be pulled.

Fluttershy nervously got on her knees next to Twilight. "Um, Twilight? I know it hurts, so you can give up if you want-"

Twilight: "NO!"

Fluttershy (Ref.): "Okay, sorry, sorry!"

Rainbow (Com.): "Applejack's not moving and inch, and she plans to keep Twilight exactly where she wants her. Bad thing for Twilight is that isn't a good position to pull herself away from the ropes! Pulling a standing opponent with the ankle you're being locked into won't give you any worthwhile results, _especially_ if your opponent has superior arm strength, which Applejack has in spades!"

Rarity (Com.): "No doubt Applejack's one of the strongest women I've ever met. And to restate what I've said before the match, even though farm work is filthy and terrible on your skin, it has its benefits. Applejack's strength is unyielding, and it will probably take little more than a crowbar for her to release Twilight's ankle!"

Rainbow (Com.): "Okay, that's pushing it a bit, she ain't THAT strong."

Rarity (Com.): "But you can't argue that it doesn't make her sound more physically imposing, can you, Darling?"

Rainbow (Com.): "… Okay, yeah, that does make her sound pretty cool."

Back in the ring, Applejack maintained the lock and tightened it from time to time. Twilight gritted her teeth in an effort to keep herself from verbally submitting, but where she was now she was running out of options.

Applejack: "C'mon, Sugarcube, just tap out! Ah don't want to hurt ya any more than ah have to!"

Twilight wanted to yell something very rude to the farm girl, but kept it to herself. She didn't have time for that now. She leaned her head back and reasoned that reaching for the ropes wasn't going to get her anywhere, so she needed to find another way. Twilight looked at Applejack, and then she looked down in between the blonde's legs, and saw the bottom rope behind them. Then, it hit her.

" _That could work!"_ Twilight thought to herself, before she started crab-crawling her arms forward, kicking her free leg at Applejack with as much reach as possible.

Rarity (Com.): "Twilight seems to be switching to a more offensive tactic, but what is she trying to do?"

Applejack continued to hold the lock in, but it was suddenly becoming more difficult to maintain with Twilight pushing her body forward as opposed to crawling back for the ropes. Applejack then noticed Twilight's free leg reaching out to kick at her right knee. Applejack quickly stepped away from the kick.

Rainbow (Com.): "I think Twilight wants to knock AJ off balance, but her legs aren't long enough to reach while Applejack's able to just step back."

Rarity (Com.): "Being on the ground indeed does give Twilight the disadvantage, but hopefully she has something in mind. Otherwise she'll have to submit."

"If ya think yer gunna kick me off mah feet, think again!" Applejack declared, taking a couple steps back to keep Twilight's free leg away from her, as well as keep herself in a better position for her hold, despite how tired she was getting. Yet, Twilight kept crawling forward and kicking. It wasn't long till Applejack realized her back was pushing against the ropes.

Rainbow (Com.): "Wait, Twilight has AJ against the ropes! She has her against the ropes!"

Rarity (Com.): "Wait, is Twilight going to-"

Twilight moved her body forward once again, and since she backed Applejack against the ropes, she would be able to kick Applejack's leg at full force. Her heel smashed into Applejack's right shin, and Applejack let out a wail. Applejack fell onto that same knee, and even though she kept her arm wrapped around Twilight's ankle, she also lowered Twilight's lower body to the floor. That gave Twilight enough freedom to scoot up and stretch out her free leg, placing her boot on the ropes though Applejack's legs.

Twilight: "I'M ON THE ROPE!"

Rarity (Com.): "Twilight did it, she got the rope break!"

Rainbow Dash held her head in utter shock. "Wait, WHAAAT?! How the hell- wait…"

Rarity (Com.): "Twilight wanted to Applejack to think she was _only_ trying to trip up Applejack, but in reality she wanted Applejack to back up and make it easier for her to get to the ropes!"

Rainbow (Com.): "That's so cool! I thought Twilight was going to tap out, but she stuck it through and tricked Applejack big time! Seriously, I thought she would've tapped a looooong time ago!"

Rarity (Com.): "Okay, Rainbow Dash, we get it."

Rainbow (Com.): "What, what'd I say? I gave Twilight her props, didn't I? But, whatever, at least the match will be able to go on for a little longer."

Back in the ring, Fluttershy politely called for Applejack to release Twilight. Applejack did, but then she grabbed Twilights legs and placed them against her shoulders, crawling forward until her hips were pressed against Twilight's butt. Twilight flailed around as she was folded over.

Rarity (Com.): "Applejack's getting the matchbook pin right off the rope break!"

Applejack: "Pin, ref!"

Fluttershy shook a bit and paused, momentarily forgetting what to do in the heat of the moment.

Rainbow (Com.): "Hey, referee, get moving!"

Fluttershy snapped out of it and dropped to count the pin. **"1!...2!"**

Twilight struggled as Applejack called for the referee's attention, trying to move her shoulders off the mat. Twilight grunted and pushed her legs up with all the force she could muster from that position, and she also rolled her shoulder off the canvas to completely break the pin. It would've an overstatement to proclaim that Applejack was launched into the ropes, but the surprising force of the kickout threw her upper body against the ropes and made her fall onto her side from the rebound.

Rarity (Com.): "Twilight kicked out from the pin just after the second count, but Fluttershy's hesitation could've cost Twilight the match."

Rainbow (Com.): "I know. She shouldn't be worrying about that though. The match is what's most important, and as long as she's wearing that striped shirt, she HAS to be on top of things."

Rarity (Com.): "I agree. The laws of the ring must be enforced. Although, I don't suppose Fluttershy's used to being placed in such a dangerous and liable position."

Rainbow (Com.): "Well that's how it works in the business. And here at Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling it's no different."

Twilight rolled onto her side, raising her right boot to her chest and clutching onto it. The thickness of her boot wouldn't allow her to massage her previously twisted ankle, but it felt at least a little better in her hands than in Applejack's. Speaking of whom, Applejack was about to push herself up from her side. Twilight wouldn't have that, and she thrust her left foot forward from her fetal position. The sudden kick caught Applejack by surprise, the toe of the boot landing underneath her rib cage. Applejack let out a gasp and yelped in pain. Twilight scowled and kicked Applejack again, this time making Applejack roll out from under the ropes and off the apron.

Rainbow (Com.): "Applejacks out of the ring! Twilight managed to kick Applejack out of the ring!"

Rarity (Com.): "That was a nasty kick from Twilight's boot as well! That kick to her abdomen will no doubt leave a discerning mark."

Twilight was relieved once more, now returning to nursing her right ankle. She sat herself up and waited for Fluttershy to start counting her out. Of course Twilight was surprised when Fluttershy went to check on her instead.

Fluttershy (Ref.): "Are you okay, Twilight?"

Twilight stared at her bewildered. "Fluttershy, what're you doing?! You're supposed to be counting Applejack out!"

Fluttershy blinked. "...OH!"

Rarity (Com.): "Looks like the referee's going to start the countout; a decision in a match that is reached when one is counted out once they're outside the ring."

Rainbow (Com.): "Which is, in my opinion, a pretty lame way to lose a match. Come on, AJ, get back in there! You can't lose like _this!"_

Fluttershy looked over the top rope and saw Applejack on her back on the outside mat, clutching her left shoulder in anguish. Fluttershy mentally apologized to her before raising her arms and beginning the count. "1!...2!...3!..."

Meanwhile, Twilight tried getting to her feet. It was difficult standing herself up while putting pressure on her right foot, but she managed. She went to rest against her corner, not betting money that Applejack would stay down for the full twenty counts.

Fluttershy (Ref.): "7!...8!..."

Rarity (Com.): "Applejack is wasting crucial time! The count is almost halfway done and she still hasn't gotten up!"

Rainbow (Com.): "Move it, Applejack!"

Applejack stirred, clenching her teeth and turning herself over after Fluttershy counted to ten. It wasn't a long fall, but landing on her left arm put her shoulder in bad pain. It hurt, but she had felt worse. She got back into the ring, making Fluttershy count to thirteen. Applejack dusted herself off briefly while Fluttershy checked on her.

Fluttershy (Com.): "You okay, Applejack?"

Applejack: "Ah'm just fine, Fluttershy."

Twilight was still resting against the ropes while Applejack was recuperating, trying not to put too much pressure on her right foot. Applejack ran at her full speed, and Twilight threw herself out of the way. Applejack realized that she was about to run into the corner, so she kicked the middle turnbuckle to stop herself. Twilight took advantage and went from behind to roll her up, but accidentally did what she wasn't supposed to do, and grunted in pain, releasing Applejack and rolling out of the ring herself and landing on her back from the fall.

Rarity (Com.): "Twilight's chance to roll Applejack into a pin was not meant to be, apparently."

Rainbow (Com.): "Yeah, but I know Twilight'll come back from this. She already made it out of Applejack's ankle hold, after all. But now Twilight's gotta get herself back into the action before twenty."

Fluttershy, more focused on the match this time, went to the side of the ring where Twilight fell out and started counting. "1!... 2!..."

Now it was Twilight's turn to try and get to her feet. At the count of eight she was already trying to pull herself up using the apron, gritting her teeth and wheezing from the pain. She knew professional wrestling was going to be a brutal experience, but she didn't fully understand it until this exact moment when she has to make every screaming muscle move just to get back up again. Still, she made it this far, and wasn't going to give into the pain. At least when she stood up her it didn't hurt standing on her right foot nearly as much as it did before.

In the ring, Applejack sat down on the canvas clutching her shoulder, wondering of it was dislodged. It kind of felt like it, but she wasn't too sure. Whatever it was, it made her shoulder ache more than a euphemism I can't think of at the moment. Out of respect to her friend, Applejack didn't try to underestimate Twilight. But considering Twilight was keeping the match roughly even, she might have gotten little bit more than she bargained for.

Applejack then noticed that Twilight also managed to get herself back into the ring. Although, it took Twilight two seconds longer than she did, "Hey, you doing okay, Twilight?" she breathed, watching Twilight roll herself onto her back.

Twilight was wheezing a bit, but managed a nod before sitting back up. "You still want to keep going?"

Applejack smiled breathlessly and got to her feet. "Ah was hopin' you'd say that."

Applejack went over to Twilight and, out of a brief sense of mercy, helped her opponent her feet.

Rarity (Com.): "It's nice to see some more sportsmanship from our competitor-"

Suddenly, Applejack whipped Twilight towards the ropes.

Rarity (Com.): "Or not."

Rainbow (Com.): "Saw that one coming."

Twilight Sparkle ran at the ropes at a speed that was difficult for her to stop. So, like she had trained, she spun herself around on her better heel and let her back bounce off the ropes. Of course, this would make Twilight run at Applejack again, and the Canterlot Cowgirl had a clothesline ready and waiting for her.

"AH!" Twilight shouted in surprise, just barely being able to duck under Applejack's bicep. She ran over to the other ropes and bounced off of those too, ready to come at Applejack again, but this time she jumped forward and jump kicked Applejack's side, leading both women to fall down.

Rarity (Com.): "Ladies and gentlemen, but competitors are down!"

Rainbow (Com.): "Not for long, Rarity!"

Applejack was the first to get to her feet while Twilight was just scrambling to get up. Applejack grabbed Twilight by her hair and forcefully pulled her to her feet. Applejack then kneed Twilight in the gut, causing her to double over. Applejack set her up for another Irish whip, but she kept hold of Twilight before she could go running. Applejack pulled her back in and extended her free arm, smashing her bicep into Twilight's neck and chin for a very powerful short-arm clothesline.

Rarity (Com.): "My LORD, Twilight's head might as well have had her head been lopped off! "

Rainbow (Com.): "There's no way Twilight lived through that! She's dead!"

Twilight's legs swung forward off the mat before she fell with a heavy thud. Twilight opened her mouth as to scream, but nothing came out as she turned herself onto her side, clutching her back and neck. Applejack got on her knees to pull Twilight onto her back and hook her leg.

Applejack: "Count!"

Fluttershy got on her knees and checked Twilight's shoulders. **"1!"**

Rarity (Com.): "Is Twilight going to lose RIGHT NOW?!"

Fluttershy (Ref.): **"2!"**

Rainbow (Com.): "AJ's got the legs, shoulders down, AND IT'S-"

Fluttershy (Ref.): **"Kickout!"**

Twilight managed to quickly thrust her arm into the air, making her roll onto her stomach and get her shoulder off the mat before she could be successfully pinned. Applejack blinked, not expecting a kickout after such a strong strike.

Rainbow (Com.): "No, it's not over! Twilight kicked out, she came back from the dead!"

Rarity (Com.): "Applejack's seemingly decisive strike was shaken off, albeit barely! I thought the match was going to be over, but these two are wanting to stretch this on even further!"

Applejack clenched her jaw, sour from the unexpected resistance. However, Twilight was still weakened from the attack. One more should do the trick. "Alrighty, Twilight, let's try this again…"

Once again, Applejack grabbed a fistful of Twilight's hair and slowly pulled her to her feet. Applejack planned to put her in another position where she could knock Twilight down, pin her, and win the match. But Applejack kept her head a little too close, and she was suddenly staggering back, her head aching from the sudden headbutt.

Rarity (Com.): "Twilight's escaped!"

Twilight grabbed Applejack's head and put it in a front facelock before shifting her weight back to let AJ's head land on the canvas.

Rainbow (Com.): "Followed by a DDT! Twilight's got her wind back!"

Applejack held her head, feeling the pain pulse through her skull. She wanted to get back up, but the pain wouldn't let her.

" _This is my chance!"_ Twilight thought to herself, still very sore from the clothesline. She sluggishly pushed Applejack into a prone position and crawled across her, "Now, let's work on this shoulder, shall we?" Twilight placed her hands on Applejack's upper back and her knees on the back of Applejack's left shoulder. Raising her hips slightly off, she let her knee bones crack back down, making Applejack howl in pain. And every time Applejack would attempt to get up, Twilight would repeat the same course of action.

Rarity (Com.): "Oh my, Twilight displaying quite the uncharacteristic amount of brutality!"

Rainbow (Com.): "And doing it smartly; working Applejack's previously injured shoulder from the fall. All she needs to do is put some more pressure on it, and she'll probably make Applejack tap."

After knee-dropping Applejack's shoulder a few more times, Twilight stopped, _"Okay, now let's see if I can do this correctly,"_ she thought as she turned away and sat down in between Applejack's shoulder blades. Twilight straddled Applejack's left shoulder and puller her left arm up, making it easier for Twilight to scissor it with her thighs. Applejack was already groaning from the pain, but the groans would soon turn into screams as Twilight started yanking her left arm up with more force.

Rarity (Com.): "Twilight has Applejack in a seated armbar on Applejack's bad shoulder! Twilight's put herself at a significant advantage with this submission move with all the additional damage she's done to that shoulder, and she's looking to reap the rewards!"

Rainbow (Com.): "You're telling me! Twilight's making Applejack look humble, and that's saying something when you remember that Twilight was never the athletic type in the past! But now that she is, she's ready to kick some tail!"

Applejack: "AAAH! GYAAAUGH!"

" _The seated Armbar, also known as a pumphandle Armbar, is a submission that puts heavy hyperextension on the body's shoulder and elbow when executed adequately. Not that I really needed the elbow, all I wanted was her shoulder, but I'll take it as icing on my cake,"_ Twilight thought to herself as she watched Applejack scream beneath her. Twilight had a proud smile on her face despite seeing her friend in pain. It wasn't because she liked seeing Applejack hurt, but she didn't even think she would ever put someone as strong as Applejack in such a dominating position, "Give it up, Applejack!"

Applejack screamed in agony, feeling like her shoulder was about to pop out, But she still refused to give up, "Grrrr… No way, José!" Applejack yelled, looking over to the ropes. She tried stretching her leg over, but she couldn't quite reach. Luckily she had enough muscle in her right arm and leg to move her closer. Twilight noticed that she was trying to get the ropes, but other than digging her heels and yanking AJ's am back even harder, there wasn't much she could do. Applejack was just able to get most of the front of her boot on the bottom rope.

Rarity (Com.): "Applejack got to the ropes just in time!"

Applejack: "AH GOT THE ROPES! GET 'ER OFFA ME!"

Fluttershy quickly asked Twilight to release Applejack from the Armbar. And, reluctantly, Twilight did, letting Applejack's arm drop and getting off of her back. Although, as soon as Applejack put herself in a sitting position, Twilight elbowed the back of her head. As Applejack nursed the back of her head, Twilight sat down behind her and scissored her waist. Twilight then hooked her arms underneath Applejack's and clamped her hands behind Applejack's neck to complete the full nelson-waist-scissor combo.

Rarity (Com.): "Twilight's not even giving Applejack one second of relief!"

Rainbow (Com.): "She has to, Rarity, she can't just let Applejack get away after all that trouble of wrecking her shoulder!"

Twilight squeezed Applejack's waist and wrenched her body around as much as she could, but she knew it wasn't going to be effective for long. Her notion was proved correct when Applejack butted the back of her head against her forehead.

"GYAAOW!" Twilight yelled, releasing Applejack from the full nelson to clutch her forehead, hoping that it wasn't bleeding.

Applejack blinked rapidly, still slightly dazed from the elbow to the back of her head, pulled Twilight's legs off of her before using the ropes to get her back to her feet. She rested against the ropes, watching intently as Twilight slowly got to her feet. Applejack's shoulder was killing her, making her seethe. Using this newly acquired anger, Applejack ran at Twilight from behind, grabbed her head and jumped forward, planting Twilight into the canvas with a Bulldog.

Rainbow (Com.): "Applejack cracking Twilight's head like it's an egg!"

Rarity (Com.): "I hope you weren't expecting me to laugh at that joke."

Twilight bounced onto her back, clutching her head from the impact. Applejack wasn't done though, as she stood herself up with her hands on her knees.

Rarity (Com.): "Regardless, it looks like Applejack's going to be getting her second wind as well. Twilight was only able to subdue Applejack because of her relentless assault on her shoulder, but now that Applejack's standing…"

Applejack wiped her hair back, wiping off some of her sweat onto her shorts. Meanwhile, Twilight turned herself onto her stomach and shakily got on all fours. But as soon as Twilight got to her feet, she turned around and saw nothing but Applejack's arm.

Rainbow (Com.): "CLOTHESLINE! TWILIGHT GOT CLOTHESLINED TO HELL!"

Twilight lay eagle-spread on the mat, turning her head from side to side while mumbling beneath her heavy breath. Applejack got on her knees beside Twilight's body and reached over to hook Twilight's far leg, putting her forearm across Twilight's neck.

Rarity (Com.): "Is Twilight going to get up?!"

Rainbow (Com.): "I don't think so, Rarity!"

Applejack: "Take a good rest, Twilight. You did yer best."

Twilight: "Mmmm…"

Fluttershy got on her knees and started counting. **"1!...2!...Kickout!"**

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

Rarity (Com.): "TWILIGHT KICKED OUT OF THE PIN!"

Twilight punched the sky just in time, but quickly settled back down, breathing heavily and taking the very few seconds she had free to rest. Applejack blinked, once again caught by surprise. Applejack released Twilight's leg and shot the referee an annoyed look.

Fluttershy (Com.): "I'm sorry, please don't hate me!"

Applejack buried her head in her hands and let out a defeated sigh, getting to her feet.

Rainbow (Com.): "How did Twilight kick out of that?!"

Rarity (Com.): "I'm not sure, but I can say that it was a marvelous showcasing of willpower on Twilight's part! She's still in this!"

Applejack squat down before springing upward, extending her arms forward and connecting a cross-body splash on Twilight, making Twilight's body jerk upward. Applejack moved her body until her chest was pressing down against Twilight's, going for a much simpler cover pin.

Fluttershy counted again. **"1!...2!...Kickout!"**

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped. "Not even AJ's big rack is keeping Twilight down!"

Rarity (Com.): "I know! Twilight's last minute shoulder-ups are racking my nerves!"

Applejack was much more frustrated now, "Stay down fer fuck's sake…" Applejack breathed under her breath as she grabbed Twilight's hair and sat her up. Her eyes were closed and she looked very weak. Applejack stood up and pulled Twilight up to her feet by her hair. Applejack then maneuvered Twilight to the middle of the ring and bent her forward, her arms limply dangling down. Applejack then pulled Twilight's head and placed it in between her legs. Applejack flipped her hair back and pointed in the air with both hands.

Applejack: "YEEEEE-HAAAAW!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity (Com.): "Applejack's setting Twilight up for some kind of devastating move, that much I'm sure about, but what I'm wondering is if Twilight will survive!"

Rainbow (Com.): "Applejack's got the crowd excited, Twilight's barely hanging on, and it looks like this match is about to end with a huge bang! This match is over!"

Applejack bent forward and pressed her chest against Twilight's back, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

Applejack: _"Ah hope ah'm doin' this right…"_

Applejack grunted, using all the strength she had left to pull her up onto her shoulders into a powerbomb position. Applejack took a few steps back to get her balance, and eventually did. Twilight was now in the air with her hair hanging over her face, much more awake than she was previously, on account of her suddenly flailing her arms.

Rarity (Com.): "Applejack is going to perform a powerbomb on Twilight?! I hope she knows what she's doing!"

Rainbow (Com.): "Safety wouldn't be an issue if Twilight stopped freaking out and kept her head down!"

A few seconds ago, Twilight didn't remember where she was, or if she was even conscious. But now she was very aware of where she was, and her mind suddenly went into panic. "AAAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAH!"

Applejack grunted, trying to keep her balance from waning from Twilight's thrashing. "Hey, Twilight, stop strugglin' before ya hurt yerself!"

Twilight knew Applejack was right. Positioning yourself wrong in a powerbomb could turn dangerous. She jerked her body forward, curling with her arms around AJ's in preparation for the impact. Unfortunately, she jerked forward too hard.

"Whoa-Nelly!" Applejack yelled, suddenly losing her footing and falling back. Both Applejack and Twilight screamed as they fell down to the canvas, Applejack taking the brunt of the impact; landing back-first on the ring canvas with Twilight's weight slamming down on her shoulders.

Rarity screamed and covered her eyes. "OH MY GOD!"

Rainbow (Com.): "WHOA, SHIT!"

Fluttershy (Ref.): "EEEK!"

Applejack let out a howl from the impact, feeling a good bit of it in her bad shoulder. Twilight felt some of the whiplash from the impact, making her slightly dazed. But, she shook it off and realized that she was sitting on Applejack's chest with her legs spread forward around Applejack's head.

Rarity (Com.): "Applejack botched the powerbomb! What was she thinking; they could've both been seriously hurt!"

Rainbow (Com.): "I know, but am I the only one that notices that Twilight has Applejack's shoulders down?!"

Rarity (Com.): "…Why yes, you're right! Applejack's botch just put Twilight in an ideal pinning situation!"

Twilight shook the cobwebs off of her as Fluttershy asked her if she was okay. Twilight was about to respond, until she heard the commentary team. She looked down at Applejack, who looked like she was in some serious pain. Twilight felt a pang of guilt, but she still had to take advantage of this opportunity as it might not happen again. Twilight quickly reached back and grabbed one of Applejack's legs and pulled it back, raising some of Applejack's posterior off the mat. Twilight wrapped her arms around the leg and pulled forward, keeping Applejack's shoulders down with her butt and covering her chin with the helm of her skirt. "Fluttershy, her shoulders are down! COUNT!"

Rainbow (Com.): "Twilight's going for the victory and Applejack's in a bad way!"

Rarity (Com.): "Will this be it?!"

Fluttershy put aside her concern momentarily and did as Twilight asked, getting down to level and counting. **"1!"**

Applejack's head churned like butter, but she was well aware of her leg being pulled up and Fluttershy's hand slapping the first count. A panic washed over Applejack and she began to move her body furiously.

Rarity (Com.): "Applejack's trying to kick out!"

Rainbow (Com.): "Twilight's gotta hold it!"

Fluttershy (Ref.): **"2!"**

At this point, Applejack was thrashing to get out of the pin, while Twilight pulled AJ's leg and herself forward in desperation to keep the pin alive. Twilight scowled angrily at Applejack, and AJ did the same thing back.

"STOP STRUGGLING!" Twilight snarled at Applejack, almost getting in her face.

"GET YER BUTT OFFA ME!" Applejack snapped back, finally getting enough strength to shove Twilight off.

Fluttershy (Ref.): **"3!"**

Rainbow/Rarity (Com.): "WHAT?!"

Applejack threw Twilight to the side using what energy she had left. Unfortunately, Fluttershy actually managed to complete the pin count a hair of a second before Applejack could lift even one of her shoulders off the mat.

Rarity (Com.): "Didjiju-?! Dijiji-?! Huh?!"

Rainbow Dash was stunned, "Twilight… pinned APPLEJACK?!" she rung the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Applejack rolled herself onto her stomach from shoving Twilight off her, but she didn't get up. She clutched her head, wide-eyed and initially unsure of what just happened. _"Ah… lost…?"_

Meanwhile, Twilight was on her back, her body unable to move as she stared up at the ring lights while the bell rung. Her chest rose and fell, desperately grabbing for air. She was in a lot of pain, but to think that she actually won a wrestling match; it was an almost alien feeling. Yet, despite that, a happy smile grew across her face. Fluttershy helped Twilight to her feet. Twilight bent forward, supporting herself with one arm while Fluttershy raised the other up.

Pinkie (Announcer): "HEEERE IS YOUR WINNER BY PIIIIIINFAAALL… TWIIILIIIGHT SPAAARKLLLE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity (Com.): "I-I can't believe it!"

Rainbow (Com.): "You BETTER believe it! Twilight pinned Applejack for the one-two-three in her debut match! And she earned herself a spot in the Triple Threat MATCH! I have to say, I was expecting Twilight to have a tough time against Applejack, but she's a lot tougher than I give her credit for."

Rarity (Com.): "I cannot congratulate Twilight enough for pulling off that out-from-behind victory! Bravo!"

Fluttershy let Twilight drape her arm over her neck, helping Twilight stay on her feet. Applejack helped herself, slowly standing up while nursing her left shoulder with her right hand. Twilight asked Fluttershy to help her over to her defeated opponent.

"H-Hey, Applejack…" Twilight said, feeling bad for her friend. Applejack looked very disappointed in herself as she walked up to them, with her jaw clenched in frustration. Twilight held out her free hand to Applejack, "That was a good match, Applejack… I didn't think I was going to make it for a second there… Um, no hard feelings…?"

Applejack looked at Twilight's hand with a sore frown. Her pride was admittedly wounded from the loss; especially since it was herself who botched the last move. But Applejack just had to swallow it, not wanting to make Twilight feel bad about a fight she won fair and square. Applejack smiled, shaking Twilight's hand firmly, "Nah, no hard feelings, Twilight. Just don't let this lucky win get to yer head," she winked.

Twilight delightedly nodded. "Sure. But next time, I'll try to win more… gracefully."

Applejack chuckled. "Good idea."

"Isn't it just nice to see such good sportsmanship after a match, Rainbow Dash? Professional wrestling, as cut-throat a business as it can be, Friendships can still- R-Rainbow Dash?" Rarity looked to her side, finding an empty seat, for Rainbow Dash had left her shortly after Twilight and Applejack shook hands, "Rainbow Dash, you can't just leave me here! What kind of work ethic is THAT?!"

Back in the ring, shortly after Twilight's exchange with Applejack, Rainbow Dash entered the ring along with Rarity who followed after.

"Twilight, you were AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouted, hugging Twilight from the side.

"ACK!" Twilight winced, her face twisted in pain.

"Oh, my bad!" Rainbow Dash quickly undid the hug and let Twilight breath, "But seriously, you were pretty epic. I have to admit, I thought Applejack was going to wipe the floor with you, but man did you prove ME wrong!"

"I agree, you were simply stupendous, Twilight!" Rarity got her hug in, making Twilight wince, "Oh, sorry about that, hehe…"

Pinkie Pie (Com.): "Hey, I wanna hug Twilight too! I'm coming down…"

Twilight's eyes widened. "No, no, no thank you I'm good! Fluttershy let me down!"

"Uh, are you sure?" Fluttershy asked nervously, letting Twilight support herself.

"Yes, I'm sure…" Twilight wheezed, getting on her knees, her fatigue kicking back in hard, "I think I'm going to lie down…"

"What, are you for real?"

"Yes…"

"Awe, you don't have to do that, Sugarcu-"

"I'm pretty sure I do… and I will…" Twilight settled on the ground, resting on her back, "Oh, this feels so much better…"

Pinkie Pie hopped into the ring, turning everything off except the ring lights before leaving. "Congratulations, Twilight, you actually beat Applejack, I _soooooo_ didn't see that coming! I thought you were gonna die!"

Twilight breathlessly gave Pinkie a thumbs up.

Pinkie Pie bent over Twilight's face. "Come on, lazy bones, let's go celebrate!"

"I am… I'm celebrating down here… it's so soft…"

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms, concerned. "I don't think Twilight's going to be able to fight in the Triple Threat match, guys."

Applejack held her shoulder. "I can see that. But even if ah would've won, ah don't think ah'd be able to rassle with my shoulder like this."

"Ugh, I agree," said Rarity, "I'm still very sore from my match as well. Maybe we should postpone the title match for next week…"

I-I think that's for the best," Fluttershy said, looking at the window. "It'll get dark soon anyway, and I gotta make sure Angel Bunny's been fed."

"Okay, I guess…" Pinkie Pie's hair drooped.

Rainbow Dash grumbled silently, but didn't object. She was seriously worn out.

"Alrighty then," said Applejack, "Let's go on home then… after we take a breather, at least."

"And some Motrin, too, please…" Twilight moaned.

Everyone sung there agreements, deciding to stay in the ring and rest their battle-worn bodies from the matches they have wrestled. After that, they would retire themselves to their homes. In the meantime, they talked to each other about how they thought the show turned out. And, in spite of the aching soreness in their muscles, they had a great time, and none of them regretted the choice they made. At least the preliminary rounds for the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship tournament was done, and they all looked forward to the Triple Threat Title Match for the continuation of C.C.P.W.'s show next week.

* * *

 **I am sorry I haven't posted anything in five months, to start. I was supposed to complete it sooner, but for some reason I just couldn't make myself write it. I should've at least said there was another hiatus, but I didn't even do that. Maybe I didn't because I can't let go of this story. I actually do think about it and come up with ideas for it a lot when I'm not writing, but making myself do it has been more difficult, I've had to wait till I was in the proper mood before I could write without making myself. But that wasn't the only reason, though, I've been dealing with family and life stuff as well, so hopefully you'll at least forgive me with that.**

 **I'm still going to attempt to write chapter 7, but I'm not sure when it'll be out. I'll try to make it come out sooner than this chapter. Key word being "try". Until next chapter. Arevoir.**


End file.
